


Притворяйся, пока это не станет правдой (Fake It 'Til You Make It)

by Fil_l



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Slow Burn, Автор ничего не знает о работе дизайнера и кинозвезды, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Эдди принимает грустные жизненные решения, Я наверное сделала Ричи более знаменитым чем предполагается, а ещё он пиздец какой ревнивый, включая Стэна, и аналитика рисков если уж на то пошло, эти два пункта не далеки друг от друга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fil_l/pseuds/Fil_l
Summary: — Значит, вот как? Вы сделали пару фоток, и теперь дело в шляпе? — спросил Эдди.— Хотелось бы, — вздохнул Ричи. — Мы просто закинули удочку, чтобы посмотреть, как всё пройдёт. Если люди отреагируют хорошо, то всё станет официально.— Официально? — тихо спросил Эдди.— Ты прекрасно понял, о чём я. Официальные фиктивные отношения. Фальшивая любовь в лучших традициях Голливуда.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Притворяйся, пока это не станет правдой (Fake It 'Til You Make It)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fake It 'Til You Make It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336249) by [iamtheenemy (Steph)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph/pseuds/iamtheenemy). 



Через несколько месяцев после Дерри Эдди словно очнулся от тридцатилетнего сна. Он огляделся на жизнь, которую построил для себя, и шаг за шагом начал разбирать её. Расставание с Майрой было одновременно и самым лёгким, и самым трудным решением. Проще всего потому, что он знал без сомнения, это должно было произойти. Сложнее всего потому, что вычёркивание чьей-то жизни из своей было неприятным и напряжённым делом, особенно, когда этот человек вцепился в тебя зубами и когтями. 

Потом он нашёл себе новое жильё. Он убрал всё своё барахло в хранилище и проспал в гостиничном номере две недели, пока не нашёл квартиру с месячной арендой, которая не была похожа на выгребную яму. Ему пришлось довольствоваться пригородом, что делало его поездки на работу ещё бо́льшим кошмаром, чем они уже были, но если это означало, что в его постели не будет клопов, он готов был заплатить эту цену. 

Билл и Ричи уже жили в Лос-Анджелесе, поэтому Бев и Бену было легко найти себе там жильё. Бев хотела быть как можно дальше от своего бывшего мужа, поскольку она работала над созданием своей собственной линии одежды, а Бен просто последовал бы за Бев на Марс, если бы она попросила. Вчетвером они работали над своей миссией — заставить Эдди, Майка и Стэна тоже переехать в Калифорнию. 

Майк отправился в путешествие по миру в свой перерыв на год¹, но он согласился поселиться в Лос-Анджелесе, когда закончит путешествовать. 

Эдди держался дольше. Его работа была в Нью-Йорке, и ему нравилась стабильность восточного побережья. Но в конце концов, вой сирены о том, что он будет на четыре тысячи километров ближе к своим друзьям и на четыре тысячи километров дальше от Майры, убедил его. 

То, что у него были брачный договор и замечательная работа — спасибо, блять, большое, Ричи — означало, что деньги для него не являлись проблемой. Он подал заявление на перевод на работе, одобрение которого заняло несколько недель, а затем отправился в Калифорнию, чтобы посмотреть квартиры. Он нашёл хорошую недалеко от дома Ричи. Переезд был назначен на конец месяца. 

Телефон Эдди завибрировал, когда тот готовил себе ужин. Он тушил овощи, поэтому ещё раз перемешал их, прежде чем отойти и проверить уведомления. 

Ричи написал в их групповой чат.

**Ричи:** эй, ребят, угадайте что. Я проснулся² 

Эдди перечитал сообщение дважды, перед тем как ответить.

**Эдди:** В ЛА сейчас 3 часа дня. Я, блять, очень надеюсь, что ты проснулся. 

Он убавил огонь на плите и взял деревянную лопатку, когда серия оповещений снова привлекла его внимание.

**Ричи:** лолололол

**Билл:** неееет

**Бев:** О Боже, мы такие старые.

**Майк:** _[ссылка: Урбан дикшинари: проснуться]²_

Эдди щёлкнул по ссылке и просмотрел сайт, чат продолжал двигаться.

**Стэн:** Почему ТЫ, блять, такой?

**Эдди:** Я поддерживаю этот вопрос.

**Ричи:** Стэн-супермэн, ты тут? Какое совпадение, потому что я только что случайно наткнулся на это.

**Ричи:** _[ссылка: фотосет калифорнийского кондора]_

 **Ричи:** похоже, это самая большая птица в Северной Америке, и её можно встретить только в Калифорнии

 **Ричи:** и да, я так думаю, что быть геем = проснуться. _[ссылка: Ричи Тозиер: От шутки до пробудки]_

**Стэн:** Мы с Патти не будем переезжать в Калифорнию, Рич.

**Бен:** Я думаю, журналист просто пытался подобрать рифму.

**Бев:** Эй, Ричи, хочешь сходить сюда пообедать во вторник после примерки? ****

**Бев:** _[ссылка: Кантерс Дели: лучшее еврейское кафе в Лос-Анджелесе]_

**Ричи:** Ммм… я бы сходил за пастрами³ на ржаном хлебе.

**Стэн:** Ты не соблазнишь меня пастрами. У меня тут работа и беременная жена, ублюдки.

**Ричи:** Патти-кекс любит нас

**Стэн:** Но не настолько, чтобы пересекать страну ради тебя, Ричи. И ей ни хрена не нравится это прозвище.

**Эдди:** Что за примерка?

**Ричи:** _[эмоджи: грустное лицо]_

 **Ричи:** Я согласился быть ручной свинкой Бевви.

**Бев:** Он имеет в виду, что я великодушно предложила ему помочь обновить гардероб, чтобы отразить новый, более зрелый образ, который у него предположительно должен быть.

**Эдди:** Удачи тебе с этим.

**Ричи:** Это точно называется «помощь», если я плачу тебе?

**Бев:** Я занятая женщина, моё время стоит денег. 

Эдди фыркнул и бросил свой телефон на стойку, чтобы выложить овощи и вытащить жареного цыплёнка из духовки. Он налил себе стакан дистиллированной воды и отправился к крошечному кухонному островку, чтобы поесть стоя. 

До того как Ричи и Билл вернулись в его жизнь, Эдди не знал и не думал о том, как работает голливудская машина. Но после их всеобщего воссоединения он лично увидел всю кухню изнутри. 

Когда Ричи вернулся в Лос-Анджелес, он вышел перед своими менеджером, агентом, помощником и агентом по связям с общественностью — перед четырьмя разными людьми, которые, по крайней мере для Эдди, казалось, выполняли одну и ту же функцию в жизни Ричи. Потом всё пошло наперекосяк с появлением операции «Искра!», как назвал её Ричи. Количество восклицательных знаков на конце её названия росло с каждой жалобой, которую он оглашал в чате. 

Сначала было интервью журналу «Пипл», в котором он совершил каминг-аут и изложил смягчённую версию правды, объясняющую его срыв на сцене. Потом была более углублённая статья в журнале «Аут», за которой последовало появление на «Шоу Эллен», где Ричи плакал — каждый Неудачник заработал награду «Друг Года», ни разу не упомянув об этом. 

Билл тем временем завершил концовку одного сценария. Потом он передал права на экранизацию ещё одного своего романа «Уорнер Бразерс» с оговоркой, что он напишет сценарий для фильма, а Ричи сыграет в нём. Или, как выразился «Голливуд Репортер», — издание, которое Эдди теперь приходилось читать, потому что его друзья постоянно мелькали в нём, что за хуйня, — «недавно совершивший каминг-аут, гордый комик Ричи Тозиер присоединился к следующему проекту Уильяма Дэнбро». 

Иногда Эдди поражало то, что его лучшие друзья были так знамениты. Самый последний твит Ричи (Эдди также пришлось зарегистрироваться в социальных сетях из-за своих друзей) был о том, что он хотел кольцо-леденец, и в крайний раз, как Эдди проверял его, на твите было более двух с половиной тысяч лайков, семьсот ретвитов и четыреста комментариев.

***

¹ **_Gap year_** — перерыв между окончанием школы и поступлением в ВУЗ, в течение которого американские подростки решают, чем они хотят заниматься в жизни, при этом обычно путешествуя по миру.

² https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=woke В данном случае под _**woke**_ имеется в виду показушное волнение о социальных проблемах, близкое к ханжеству.

³ **Пастрома́** — мясной деликатес из говядины, блюдо еврейской кухни Молдавии и Румынии.

***

Как правило, на работе Эдди обедал в своей машине после того, как несколько лет назад увидел мышь, пробежавшую через комнату отдыха, так что он скорее, блять, умрёт, чем будет есть там. 

Раньше он проводил это время, отвечая на телефонные звонки Майры, чтобы узнать новости о своей астме, или о напряжении в спине, или ещё о какой-нибудь херне. Теперь он обедал, переписываясь с Неудачниками. 

С утра он пропустил несколько фотографий Майка, безмятежно улыбающегося и окружённого другими туристами, перед Тадж-Махалом. 

Когда Эдди просмотрел все фото и проставил лайки, появилось уведомление о новом сообщении от Ричи.

**Ричи:** каждый должен пройти этот тест и немедленно сообщить мне свои результаты. _[ссылка: Скажите нам, какое у Вас любимое мороженое, и мы скажем Вам, с каким персонажем Ричи Тозиера вы встречаетесь]_

Эдди моргнул и пробормотал: 

— Какого чёрта? 

Он нажал на ссылку, и в браузере открылся абсурдный тест от Баззфид.

**Бев:** Джош Уоллер из «Рождественского путешествия»!

**Майк:** У меня тоже

**Билл:** Джимми Таннер из «Наркореволюции».

**Стэн:** Ньют Андервуд из «Космической династии». Этот фильм я ещё не видел.

**Ричи:** Мне больно, Стэниэль! Это же классика!

**Бен:** Рауль Санчес из фильма «Когда собаки вернулись домой». Ты играл кого-то по имени Рауль?

**Ричи:** #голливуддлябелых⁴

 **Ричи:** Эдс?

**Э** **дди:** Я не буду проходить этот ебанутый тест.

**Ричи:** обломщик 

Эдди всё-таки прошёл тест, когда доел морковные палочки. Каким образом вариант «безлактозное ванильное мороженое» свёл его с Донни Райтом из сраной «Работы мечты»? Он хотел бы знать алгоритм, которым пользовался создатель теста, чтобы придумать эти результаты, потому что это была какая-то херня.

***

⁴ Немного об этом явлении: https://meownauts.com/hronika-skandala-oscarssowhite-kotoryiy-izmenit-gollivud/

***

В хороший день Эдди добирался с работы до дома за полтора часа. Сегодня был не один из таких дней: он добрался до дверей своего дома спустя два долгих часа в машине. Он был раздражён, он устал и умирал с голоду — именно в таком порядке. 

Он остановился в вестибюле, и у него перехватило дыхание, когда он увидел ожидавший его пакет «ФедЭкс». Он поднял его, точно зная, что внутри, и направился вверх по лестнице в свою квартиру. 

Войдя в дом, он положил ключи в миску у двери, сбросил туфли и пошёл на кухню. Он разорвал пакет и вытащил плотную стопку бумаг, подписанных Майрой. Он быстро просмотрел их, а затем бросил на стол и зарылся пальцами в волосы. Этот этап в бракоразводном процессе занял несколько месяцев, но теперь, когда он наконец завершился, Эдди не чувствовал себя счастливым или реабилитированным. Он испытывал… грусть. 

Тихая, пустая квартира тоже не сильно помогала. 

Чтобы отвлечься, он переоделся в пижаму и принялся готовить ужин. 

Он поел, потом загрузил грязную посуду в посудомоечную машину и включил её. Хотя бы рокот техники, возвращающейся к жизни, создавал немного шума. 

Он достал из холодильника бутылку воды и пошёл в гостиную смотреть телевизор. Не прошло и двадцати минут c начала серии какого-то детективного сериала, как Эдди сдался и позволил своей тревожной энергии и нервному напряжению в мышцах поднять тело с дивана и пройтись по квартире. 

Расставание с Майрой должно было стать началом его новой жизни, и так оно и было, но он не планировал оплакивать окончание своей прежней жизни. Хотя, когда он размышлял об этом, смысл проглядывался. Эдди был человеком привычки, и он наслаждался комфортом стабильности. Его жизнь с Майрой была стабильной. Нью-Йорк был ему знаком. Бросать своё дерьмо в грузовик и заставлять незнакомых людей гнать его через всю страну — было не знакомо. 

Честно говоря, думал он по пути в ванную, чтобы тщательно умыться и почистить зубы, удивительно было то, что осознание нагнало его только сейчас. Он выпил половину бутылки воды и сделал ещё дюжину кругов по своей крошечной квартирке, прежде чем взять телефон и написать сообщение Бев: 

_Получил копию подписанных бумаг._

Эдди перечитал сообщение, и его сердцебиение замедлилось. Теперь у него были друзья. Друзья, которые заботились о нём и могли помочь ему пройти через это дерьмо. Друзья, с которыми он встретится через несколько дней. 

Поскольку они с Бев оба проходили через бракоразводный процесс, они обменивались множеством сочувствующих и подбадривающих сообщений последние несколько месяцев. Эдди был уверен, что о подробностях произошедшего между Бев и Томом, он знал больше, чем остальные, не считая Бена. 

_Я рада за тебя_ , — ответила Бев и добавила, — _ещё 10 дней и ты будешь здесь_. 

Эдди кивнул экрану телефона. 

— Ещё десять дней, — пробормотал он. 

_Тебе лучше пригласить меня на ужин,_ — написал он. 

_Лол, как будто Ричи этого не сделает,_ — ответила Бев. 

Губы Эдди изогнулись в улыбке. Энтузиазм, которым горел Ричи, желая собрать всех Неудачников в одном месте, чертовски согревал. Даже если — или, скорее всего, потому, что — это до жути бесило Стэна. 

Повинуясь секундному порыву, Эдди открыл список контактов и позвонил Ричи, продолжая расхаживать по крошечному пространству. 

Ричи ответил после второго гудка. 

— Привет, Эдс, что случилось? — спросил он. 

Впервые за последний час Эдди остановился — прямо посреди коридора. Он выставил свободную руку и прислонился к стене, опустив голову, прижавшись лбом к дереву. 

— Привет, Ричи, — сказал он. 

Ричи, вероятно, ждал, когда Эдди скажет ему, какого чёрта он позвонил, но Эдди был слишком занят тем, что делал глубокие вдохи, ощущая, как узел в его животе распутывается. 

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Ричи, прервав молчание Эдди. 

— Да, — ответил Эдди, — Майра подписала бумаги о разводе. 

— Эй, это же… хорошо, да? — осторожно спросил Ричи. 

— Да, — повторил он. — Я ожидал, что это сделает меня счастливым, но мне хреново. 

— Ты передумал? — через мгновение спросил Ричи. 

Эдди фыркнул: 

— Нет. Ни за что, чувак. Я просто странно себя чувствую из-за этого. Всё станет лучше, как только я встречусь с вами, ребята. 

— Чёрт возьми, так и будет, Эдс. По крайней мере, ты сможешь увидеть великолепное лицо Бена, когда захочешь, — ответил Ричи. 

Эдди ухмыльнулся в тёмное, безопасное пространство, которое он создал для себя между стеной и рукой. 

— Я думаю, мне нужно выпить. Я даже не знаю, почему я тебе позвонил. Я просто… 

— Эй, это напомнило мне, — сказал Ричи, перебивая Эдди. — Знаешь, о чём я подумал? Помнишь второй год старшей школы, когда я достал то поддельное удостоверение личности? 

Эдди порылся в своём сознании, перебирая только что восстановленные воспоминания, пока нужное не всплыло наружу и буквально не нахлынуло на него. 

— Которое утверждало, что тебе двадцать семь? — отозвался Эдди. 

— А потом я заставил тебя пойти со мной, чтобы попытаться купить пиво на заправке, — добавил Ричи. 

Эдди оттолкнулся от стены и вошёл в свою спальню, прижимая телефон к уху. Он лёг на кровать и положил ногу на ногу. 

— Ты заявил продавцу, что я твой младший брат, придурок, — сказал Эдди. 

— А что мне оставалось делать? Ты всё ещё был метр с кепкой, — со смехом отозвался Ричи. — Надо было мне взять с собой Майки. 

Хоть Ричи и правда настиг скачок роста, когда они перешли в старшую школу, с его неуклюжими конечностями и тем, как очки-донышки-бутылок-от-колы увеличивали его глаза, он не выглядел старше Эдди. Продавец взглянул всего раз на удостоверение, потом на него и пригрозил вызвать полицию. 

Эдди, прикинув что-то в уме, упал на землю и притворился, что у него приступ астмы, пока парень не перепугался настолько, что отпустил их. 

— Если мне не изменяет память, я спас твою задницу, — возразил Эдди. 

— Это был ты, Эдди-Спагетти, — сказал Ричи. — Но тем, кто пришёл к нам, украв у своего старика бутылку виски, был Большой Билли. 

Самым неприятным в том, как возвращались его утраченные воспоминания, была их непосредственность. Как сейчас, вспоминая тот первый раз, когда они все напились на ночёвке в доме Ричи в следующие выходные, он практически ощущал вкус виски в горле и твёрдое присутствие тела Ричи рядом с ним. Он вспомнил, как Ричи поворачивался поговорить с Беном, который лежал по другую сторону от Эдди, и его подбородок впивался Эдди в макушку. 

Боже, это воспоминание было таким ясным, и становилось ещё яснее, когда Эдди закрыл глаза в темноте своей спальне. В какой-то момент, после опустошённой на три четверти бутылки, босая нога Ричи оказалась поверх его собственной — ещё одна тёплая и удобная точка соприкосновения между ними. Эдди жаловался тогда на грязные ноги Ричи, но он не потрудился пошевелиться, и Ричи тоже. 

Это было хорошее воспоминание. 

— Разве Майка не стошнило в твою мусорную корзину? — спросил Эдди. 

При звуке удивлённого смеха Ричи рука Эдди скользнула под футболку и начала лениво поглаживать живот успокаивающими движениями. 

— О, чёрт, он точно это сделал! В моей комнате пахло блевотиной целую неделю. 

— Эй, как продвигается примерка с Беверли? — спросил Эдди. 

На линии послышалось громкое прерывистое дыхание Ричи: 

— Я перемерил столько сраных рубашек за последние три дня. Ты знаешь, сколько есть оттенков серого? 

— Пятьдесят? — спросил Эдди. 

— Ха-ха, — сказал Ричи. — Но серьёзно, рубашка за рубашкой, костюм за костюмом — это всё продолжалось до тех пор, пока Бев не была удовлетворена. А потом в пятницу у меня была фотосессия для «Эсквайр». Я никогда раньше не снимался в серьёзной фотосессии, я чувствовал себя таким ослом. Все, блять, крутились вокруг меня с реквизитом и другим дерьмом. 

— Я уверен, что всё прошло хорошо, — сказал Эдди и зевнул, так как от всех событий сегодняшнего дня его начало клонить в сон. 

— Посмотрим, что ты скажешь, когда они пришлют доказательства. У тебя такой усталый голос, — заметил Ричи. 

— М-м-м, моя кровать слишком удобная, чувак. Я сейчас отключусь, — ответил Эдди. Его рубашка была задрана, и рука уже дотянулась до груди, когда он почувствовал, что погружается в сон. 

Последовала короткая пауза, а потом Ричи спросил: 

— Ты в постели? 

— У меня уже почти одиннадцать, и это был чертовски тяжёлый день, — ответил Эдди. 

— Тогда я дам тебе поспать, — сказал Ричи. 

— Да, хорошо, — сказал Эдди. — Спокойной ночи, Ричи. 

— Спокойной, Эдс. 

Эдди завершил звонок, завёл будильник и подключил зарядное устройство. Едва он положил голову обратно на подушку, как тут же крепко уснул.

***

Эдди отпраздновал окончание последней рабочей недели, отправившись на пробежку. На улице было довольно прохладно, и вместо привычных футболки и шорт ему пришлось надеть ветровку и спортивные штаны, но как только он почувствовал прилив крови, холодный ветер, ударяющий в лицо, ощущался исключительно приятно. 

Он нашёл время, чтобы насладиться дорогой, на которой постоянно встречались пышные зелёные деревья и, к счастью, всего несколько детей, особенно поздно вечером. Ему придётся составить новый маршрут, когда он на следующей неделе переедет. 

Он слушал в наушниках свой плейлист для тренировки, когда музыка прекратила играть для оповещения. Не останавливаясь, Эдди выудил из кармана телефон и увидел сообщение от Стэна. 

_Ты это видел?_ — гласило оно, а ниже была ссылка. 

Эдди перешёл по ссылке и тут же споткнулся о собственные ноги, приземлившись беспорядочной кучей на асфальт. Женщина, бежавшая навстречу ему, вопросительно подняла бровь, но он отмахнулся от неё. 

— Твою ж мать! А-ай, блять! — выругался Эдди. Левое колено на его спортивных штанах было разорвано, и он мог сказать, что подвернул правую лодыжку. Он с трудом поднялся, доковылял до ближайшей скамейки и снова разблокировал телефон с мыслью, что, возможно, что-то не так прочитал. 

Но нет, всё было чёрным по белому. 

«Между Ричи Тозиером и звездой канала «СиУай» Чадом Уикхэмом пробежала искра. Появились слухи об отношениях, после того как их поймали в самый интимный момент». 

Кто, _сука_ , такой этот Чад Уикхэм, и с каких, _блять_ , пор… 

Эдди пролистал страницу вниз и посмотрел фотографии. Это были зернистые снимки папарацци, сделанные из окна какого-то ресторана. Впрочем, на взгляд Эдди, на фото они были не слишком-то близки. Кто его знает, может, они обсуждали какой-нибудь кинопроект или ещё что. 

Затем он остановился, и его желудок скрутило, когда он увидел, как они целуются. Руки Ричи обнимали лицо этого парня, и они оба склонились над столиком, чтобы встретиться в центре. 

Какого хера? Какого _хера_? Почему он не сказал им, что встречается с кем-то? Почему он не рассказал об этом Эдди? Они разговаривали по телефону несколько дней назад. 

Эдди вдруг осознал, что он никогда не видел, чтобы Ричи с кем-то встречался, несмотря на всю ту чушь, которую он нёс, когда они были детьми. Поэтому у Эдди не было никакого опыта, чтобы подготовить себя к болезненному ощущению, поднимающемуся в животе при одной только мысли об этом, как будто он съел на ужин протухшего лосося. Как будто из его диафрагмы выжали весь воздух. Он с тревогой огляделся в поисках мусорного бака на случай, если его вырвет. 

Его телефон снова коротко зазвонил. Стэн дополнил своё первое сообщение одним вопросительным знаком. 

_Нет,_ — напечатал Эдди дрожащими пальцами. — _А ты?_

_Нет,_ — тут же ответил Стэн. — _Его имя у меня в Гугл-оповещениях, и вот выскочила эта статья._

Эдди закрыл чат и набрал Ричи. 

— Не сердись на меня, — сказал Ричи, как только поднял трубку. 

— Какого чёрта, Ричи! Ты с кем-то встречаешься? — закричал Эдди. Мужчина, выгуливавший собаку, обошёл его по широкой дуге, когда проходил мимо. 

— Бев уже накричала на меня. Ты опоздал, ясно? Первое место уже занято, — ответил Ричи. 

— Кто этот парень? — требовательно спросил Эдди, понимая, что он говорит, как отец, чрезвычайно пекущийся о благополучии своего ребёнка. — Ради бога, он хоть совершеннолетний? 

— Прекрати. Да, он, блять, совершеннолетний. Ему уже двадцать пять лет. И прежде чем ты скажешь то, о чём, я слышу, ты думаешь, это всё не по-настоящему, хорошо? — сказал ему Ричи. 

Эдди проглотил тираду, которая вертелась у него языке. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду под «это не по-настоящему»? Я видел фотографии, ты практически засасываешь его лицо своим ртом. 

— Окей, вау. Я совсем не ожидал, что этот разговор будет сопровождаться язвительной критикой моей техники поцелуев, но она определённо соответствует духу дня, так что я не должен был удивляться, — сказал Ричи таким тоном, будто он больше говорил с самим собой, чем с Эдди. 

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать, Ричи? — снова спросил Эдди. 

— Скотт и Ана всё это устроили, — сказал Ричи. Эдди пошарил в своём мозгу, чтобы идентифицировать эти имена как менеджера и пиарщика Ричи. — Очевидно, что гей средних лет, которым я являюсь, дольше интересен людям, если с кем-то встречается. Мой фильм выходит в следующем месяце, и мы ведём переговоры о специальном проекте на «Нетфликс», поэтому они решили, что это будет простой способ держать меня на слуху. 

— И получается… что? — спросил Эдди, чувствуя, как замедляется его сердцебиение. — Они наняли какого-то твинка⁵, чтобы тот притворился твоим парнем на полную ставку? 

— Очень мило с твоей стороны, — сухо добавил Ричи. — В индустрии не так уж много открытых геев-актёров, чтобы я мог выбирать из них. Чад согласился, потому что это на самом деле помогает его карьере больше, чем моей, спасибо, блять, большое. 

— Значит, вот как? Вы сделали пару фоток, и теперь дело в шляпе? — спросил Эдди. 

— Хотелось бы, — вздохнул Ричи. — Мы просто закинули удочку, чтобы посмотреть, как всё пройдёт. Если люди отреагируют хорошо, то всё станет официально. 

— Официально? — тихо спросил Эдди. 

— Ты прекрасно понял, о чём я. Официальные фиктивные отношения. Фальшивая любовь в лучших традициях Голливуда. — Ричи немного посмеялся и добавил: — Но этот парень меня ненавидит. 

Эдди выпрямился на скамейке и крепко сжал телефон: 

— Какого хера он тебя ненавидит? 

— Может быть, потому, что я старый болван, который почти вдвое старше его? — предположил Ричи с самоиронией в голосе. — За ужином он трижды спрашивал меня, каково это — расти в «поколении Икс». Слава богу, камеры не засняли выражение его лица после того, как мы поцеловались. Оно выглядело так, будто он учуял пердёж. Я думал, он испытывает ко мне отвращение, но из-за тебя я теперь беспокоюсь, что я просто ужасно целуюсь. Честно говоря, я не знаю, что хуже. 

— Тогда пошли его, — яростно ответил Эдди. — Ты не должен этого делать, если не хочешь. Просто скажи им нет. 

Ричи вздохнул: 

— Всё в порядке. Такое происходит постоянно. И мы не причиняем никому вреда, если не считать моё эго. О, чёрт, Майк звонит. Мне нужно ещё раз пройти через весь этот разговор. Поговорим позже, Эдс. 

Линия погрузилась в тишину, и Эдди тупо уставился на свой телефон, сжимая и разжимая пальцы. Затем он открыл браузер и загуглил Чада Уикхэма. На его странице в Википедии было сказано, что он играл Шредера в, как говорилось, гениальной перезагрузке комиксов «Мелочь пузатая»⁶ под названием «Вот те раз!». Господи Иисусе, нахуя? 

Поиск по изображениям в Гугл выдал кучу его фоток с заносчивым выражением на лице, а также множество снимков, где он полуголый демонстрировал бритую и смазанную маслом грудь. Он выглядел совсем как чувак, который мог бы выбить дерьмо из Ричи в старшей школе. 

Эдди, блять, ненавидел его.

***

⁵ **Твинк** — привлекательный гей с мальчиковыми чертами, обычно в возрасте 18-25 лет, белый, разбирается в моде.

⁶ **«Мелочь пузатая»** — ежедневный американский комикс, созданный Чарльзом М. Шульцом и выходивший со 2 октября 1950 года по 13 февраля 2000 года.

***

Вернувшись домой, Эдди сбросил с себя спортивную одежду и нырнул в душ. Покончив с ним, он приступил к следующим пунктам своей ночной рутины, принял пару таблеток Тайленола, а затем достал пакет со льдом для лодыжки. 

Он удобно устроился на диване и открыл групповой чат. 

Как и ожидалось, первые несколько сообщений Неудачников содержали их реакцию на фото и вопрос, знал ли кто-нибудь об этом. Тогда Эдди понял, что Ричи поговорил с каждым из них по отдельности, потому что атмосфера в чате резко превратилась из скептической в дразнящую.

**Стэн:** Эй, по крайней мере, ты не по-настоящему встречаешься с человеком соответствующего пола.

**Ричи:** #прогресс

**Бев:** Твои поклонники уже называют вас «Рад».

**Ричи:** А ты знаешь, чему я не РАД? Он не смеялся ни над одной из моих шуток! Даже официантка засмеялась!

**Билл:** Ей платят, чтобы она улыбалась тебе.

**Р** **ичи:** ИДИ НАХУЙ, я знаю, как звучит жалкий смех. Он попросил за столиком сесть с правой стороны, чтобы папарацци могли сфотографировать его с хорошего ракурса. Он как сексуальное бревно. Эдди побледнел, прочитав это, и напечатал ответ.

**Эдди:** Он не настолько сексуален.

**Ричи:** Спасибо, Эдди-Спагетти. Именно такая поддержка мне сейчас нужна. Я прощаю тебя за то, что ты сказал, что я плохо целуюсь.

**Майк:** Подожди, что?

**Бев:** Объяснитесь!

**Ричи:** Надеюсь, вы все готовы выслушивать мои жалобы следующие 6 месяцев. 

Шесть месяцев? _Шесть месяцев_? Ричи придётся так долго притворяться, что он встречается с этим парнем? 

Ричи сказал, он не интересен Чаду, но надолго ли? Это же _Ричи_ , он был раздражающе очарователен, даже когда вёл себя как абсолютный мудак, — в этом заключалась его харизма. Чад, возможно, начал бы думать, _почему этот долбаный ублюдок не затыкается?_

Но пройдёт время, они всё чаще будут бывать вместе, и Чад начнёт замечать, какие большие у Ричи руки, какая у него широкая грудь, какие у него голубые глаза и что правый глаз чуть шире, чем левый, что делает его лицо уникальным и из-за чего от него практически невозможно отвести взгляд. 

А потом они отправятся на какой-нибудь торжественный или модный голливудский ужин, и Ричи обхватит своей _большой_ рукой запястье Чада. Он скажет что-нибудь очень серьёзное, но что всё равно рассмешит Чада, и Ричи улыбнётся своей самодовольной улыбкой, которая всегда была ему к лицу. И вдруг они уже сидят ближе друг к другу. Их фальшивые поцелуи будут длиться дольше, становиться глубже, и Чад будет гладить рукой бедро Ричи и двигаться всё выше и выше… 

Эдди бросил телефон на кофейный столик и откинулся на спинку стула, потирая лицо рукой, чтобы попытаться стереть этот образ из своей головы. 

Затем он встал, принял душ, проглотил таблетку Золпидема и заснул.

***

Восстановление утраченных воспоминаний было странным и часто разочаровывающим процессом. К счастью, у него были другие Неудачники, с которыми можно было поговорить, чтобы он мог убедиться, что ещё не сошёл с ума. Некоторые воспоминания возвращались полностью сформированными и кристально ясными, как будто завеса была поднята, и они всегда были там, ожидая, когда их вытащат. 

Однако на другие, по-настоящему сильные, уходило куда больше усилий. На их месте были только основные контуры, и когда он изучал их, появлялось ощущение, что он смотрел видеохронику чьей-то чужой жизни. Только когда он спал, эти воспоминания устремлялись на поверхность со всей силой, как будто его мозг знал, что Эдди не сможет справиться с ними, пока он в сознании. 

Эдди проснулся в слезах, когда вспомнил похороны своего отца и скорбь по нему. Он разбил будильник о стену в ту ночь, когда вернулась полная сила предательства его матери. 

Не раз уже Эдди наполовину просыпался в приступе паники с медным привкусом адреналина в горле, затяжной агонией сломанных костей и необъяснимым, душераздирающим страхом, достаточно сильным, чтобы вывести его из строя, пока ему не удавалось загнать его обратно. 

В ту ночь Эдди снился густой, липкий, влажный летний туман, окружавший его. Он почувствовал, как щекочущая струйка пота скользнула между лопаток и впиталась в пояс шорт. Остальное вспыхивало отрывками: гамак; тело, прижатое к нему и усиливающее гнетущий зной; твёрдая рука, обхватившая его лодыжку; колено, зажатое между двумя потными худыми бёдрами; жар, ползущий вверх по задней части шеи, который не имел ничего общего с температурой снаружи. Трепетное, пропускающее удары биение его сердца, когда его глаза встретились с глазами Ричи поверх их комиксов. 

Он проснулся от прерывистого дыхания, когда волны горько-сладкой тоски захлестнули его. Он с силой потёр ладонью грудь, пытаясь унять жгучую боль. Если бы до этого момента кто-нибудь спросил Эдди, помнит ли он, как он лежал в гамаке с Ричи в жаркие летние дни, он бы ответил, что, конечно, помнит. Возможно, он даже признался бы, что ему это нравилось. 

Но он не понимал этого. 

Он зажмурился от нахлынувших на него смешанных чувств страха, возбуждения, боли и радости. Тринадцатилетний, четырнадцатилетний, пятнадцатилетний Эдди не понимал — или, скорее всего, _не хотел_ понимать — того, что он чувствовал к Ричи. Просто он испытывал смущение, вину и возбуждение _постоянно_. 

Но сорокалетний Эдди прекрасно, блять, всё понимал. 

Ему _было больно_ оттого, что он любил Ричи тогда _и_ сейчас, но в то же время Эдди не хотел лишаться этой яркой смеси желания, преданности, разбитого сердца и безответной любви. Эдди-подросток готов был лезть в горы ради Ричи, жалуясь всю дорогу, потому что именно так они вели себя друг с другом. Эдди-взрослый спас Ричи от демонического инопланетного клоуна, вооружённый только прутом и абсолютным отчаянием, а потом пошутил о том, что он трахнул его мамку. Времена меняются. 

Когда он восстанавливал каждое из этих больших, сильных воспоминаний, некоторые вещи в жизни Эдди вставали на свои места, как недостающие части головоломки, которые он нашёл под диванной подушкой. 

Теперь он понял, почему мать расплакалась от счастья, когда он сказал ей, что они с Майрой помолвлены. Беспокойство, которое он испытывал с Майрой, даже в самом начале их отношений, в их лучшие времена, тоже обрело смысл. 

Он подумал о том смутном интересе, который всегда проявлял к другим мужчинам, особенно к людям в очках, и внутренне съёжился от того, насколько _очевидным_ было его подсознание. Он отмахивался от этих случайных чувств ещё в колледже, потому что каждый раз, когда его взгляд останавливался на красивом мужском лице, его поражала своей уверенностью мысль: « _Недостаточно хорош_ ». Он предположил, что это означало, что его не привлекают мужчины, и следовательно, это определённо не стоило внимания. 

Так что Эдди аккуратно похоронил этот интерес под другими своими психологическими проблемами. Потом он познакомился с Майрой, и всё остальное уладилось само собой. 

Эдди лежал в постели, закинув одну руку за голову, и думал о том, что он двадцать лет неосознанно сравнивал каждого встречного мужчину с Ричи Тозиером — и ни один из них никогда не был похож.

***

В среду Эдди улетал в Лос-Анджелес, но во вторник утром грузчики должны были забрать всё его барахло, а это означало, что у него было три дня на сборы. Он не взял с собой много вещей, когда уходил из дома, и обзавёлся только основной мебелью с тех пор, как переехал в новую квартиру, поэтому это не займёт много времени. 

Хотя сборы всё равно были полезной отговоркой, чтобы не сидеть в групповом чате с остальными Неудачниками, которые участвовали вместе с Ричи в игривом подшучивании над его парнем-твинком. Отговорка, которая точно не подразумевала: _потому что каждый раз, когда я думаю о вас, мне хочется пробить стену кулаком, и я правда очень хотел бы вернуть себе хотя бы крупицу благоразумия_. 

Так что всю субботу он провёл в своей квартире, затеяв генеральную уборку. Он слишком громко включил музыку и игнорировал каждое оповещение своего телефона.

***

Так ему удалось протянуть целый день, но ближе к ночи он не мог удержаться, чтобы не взять свой ноутбук и не залезть в Гугл. 

Небезызвестная часть интернета, которая теперь была одержима Ричи, быстро проглотила эту историю. Новость об «отношениях» занимала первые три страницы результатов поиска по имени Ричи. 

Твиттер Ричи был переполнен восторженными поклонниками, которые обосрались из-за неё. «#Рад» был в трендах несколько часов подряд, и за все два месяца, что Эдди сидел в Твиттере, он ни разу не был настолько близок к тому, чтобы удалить свой аккаунт. Но вместо этого он получил острое удовольствие, пройдясь по твитам и заблокировав каждого человека, который использовал этот хэштег в упоминаниях Ричи.

***

Он проснулся в воскресенье, и его уже ждал список дел и ещё один день сборов. Первым в списке была покупка дополнительных коробок. По воскресеньям в восемь часов утра рядом открывался магазин «Хоум депо», так что Эдди пришёл к открытию первым. Он взял пять огромных картонных коробок и направился к кассе. 

Кассиром был скучающий подросток, который дежурно улыбался ему, подсчитывая общую сумму покупок Эдди. 

— 15 долларов 62 цента, — сказал пацан. — Вы переезжаете? 

— Да, — рассеянно ответил Эдди, вставляя свою карточку в терминал. — В Лос-Анджелес. 

— О, _рад_ за вас, — ответил он, и Эдди чуть не потянул мышцы шеи — так быстро он поднял глаза. 

— Что ты сказал? — требовательно спросил он. 

Подросток моргнул и ответил: 

— Э-э, я сказал, что рад за вас? Что вы вроде как переезжаете в Лос-Анджелес? 

— Точно, — пробормотал Эдди, мгновенно почувствовав себя полным придурком. — Извини, мне показалось, что я услышал что-то другое. 

— Хорошего дня, — сказал пацан, протягивая ему чек. 

— Да, и тебе, — сказал Эдди. — Извини, — повторил он запинаясь, схватил свои коробки и поспешно вышел из магазина.

***

В тот же день Эдди наконец объявился в чате. В данный момент Ричи оплакивал тот факт, что Чад, по-видимому, никогда не слышал о «Монти Пайтон»⁷.

**Ричи:** Он думал, что это фильм про змей

**Эдди:** Господи, помилуй 

И да, хорошо, может быть Эдди хотел напомнить Ричи обо всех вечерах, которые они провели в гостиной Ричи, пересматривая эти фильмы снова и снова. Эдди предпочитал «Священный Грааль», а Ричи чертовски обожал «Жизнь Брайана».

**Ричи:** Он спросил, есть ли у меня внуки, и я рассмеялся, но не думаю, что он шутил???

**Бев:** ВАУ

**Бен:** Ричи, если ты так сильно его ненавидишь, почему бы тебе не найти кого-нибудь другого? **Р**

**ичи:** Я открыт для предложений

**Майк:** Нил Патрик Харрис⁸

**Ричи:** замужем

**Бев:** Мэтт Бомер⁹!

**Ричи:** замужем

**Стэн:** Сэр Йен Маккеллан¹⁰

**Ричи:** Очень далеко от моей лиги, мы даже не играем в одну и ту же игру

 **Ричи:** Притворяйся, пока всё не станет правдой, да? Эй, кто знает, может быть, 25-летний Чад, который сейчас делает органический очищающий сок, — моя родственная душа?

**Эдди:** Я могу это сделать. 

У Эдди, должно быть, случился инсульт или тридцатисекундный перерыв в ментальном вещании, потому что в один момент он наблюдал за диалогом, а потом он моргнул — и сообщение было отправлено. Он уставился на экран, застыв в безмолвном ужасе.

**Бев:** _[эмоджи: глаза] [эмоджи: попкорн]_

Кроме этого сообщения, в чате больше не наблюдалось активности, и Эдди искал способ превратить всё это в шутку. Он уже собирался напечатать что-то вроде «ха-ха, шутка», когда его телефон зазвонил. 

Эдди бросил трубку на диван, как будто из неё только что высунулась голова Пеннивайза, и смотрел на экран, где было имя Ричи, пока не включилась голосовая почта. Тишина длилась всего секунду, а потом снова раздался звонок. 

Он глубоко вздохнул и нажал кнопку ответа, поднеся телефон к уху. 

— Алло? — сказал он. 

— Эдс? — раздалось в ответ. 

— Что? — спросил он. 

— Эдс, — повторил Ричи. — Что за херня? 

Эдди слез с дивана и начал возбуждённо кружить по гостиной. 

— Это просто идея, — сказал он, защищаясь. — Я уже буду жить в Лос-Анджелесе. Я холостяк. И ты ненавидишь этого ёбаного Чада. Так почему бы мне не помочь тебе? 

— Почему бы тебе не помочь мне, — повторил Ричи, как попугай. — Эдди, я не думаю, что ты до конца понимаешь, что предлагаешь. Мы говорим о камерах, которые следуют за нами по пятам; о людях, которые задают тебе вопросы о наших фиктивных отношениях; о наших совместных фото по всему интернету. И без обид, но ты не совсем… 

— Что? — перебил его Эдди, выпрямляясь, когда вспышка боли пронзила его насквозь. — Я не похож ни на Бена, ни на Майка, ни на ёбаного _Чада_ , так что — это означает, что я недостаточно хорош, чтобы встречаться с тобой? 

— Ого! — сказал Ричи. — Ладно, я не знаю, какое минное поле случайно взорвал, но это даже не близко к тому, что я хотел сказать. Господи Иисусе. Я _собирался_ сказать, что ты не совсем хороший лжец. У тебя на лице написано всё, о чём ты думаешь. Постоянные фотографии, папарацци, которые будут пытаться задеть тебя за живое своими вопросами, чтобы вызвать реакцию, это всё только испортит тебе настроение. 

— Да пошёл ты, я бы справился, если бы захотел, — сказал Эдди. Он тяжело опустился на кухонный стул и уронил голову на деревянную столешницу. Какой отличный способ показаться жалким нытиком. 

— Но _зачем_ тебе это? — спросил Ричи. — Чад получает известность в СМИ. А что ты получишь? 

— Я бы тебе помог, — ответил Эдди, всё ещё крепко прижимая голову к столешнице. — Послушай, я просто вбросил это в тему, всё в порядке, если ты не хочешь. Я подумал, что это может быть весело, ну, знаешь, обманывать людей. Как тогда, когда мы были детьми. Но нам необязательно. 

— Как розыгрыш, — сказал Ричи. 

— Конечно, — ответил Эдди. — Как шутка. 

— Шутка, — тихо повторил Ричи. 

Эдди поморщился: 

— Не то чтобы я считал твою ориентацию шуткой, — поспешил добавить он, отступая так быстро, как это было возможно. — Я имею в виду, что мы с тобой будем вместе. Вот в чём шутка. Потому что это не так. — Ричи молчал на другом конце линии, и Эдди сказал: — Послушай, ты явно не хочешь, чтобы я это делал. Прости, что я вообще это предложил. Забудь. 

— Нет, я… — Ричи прочистил горло и сказал: — Ты прав, я действительно ненавижу Чада. Разыгрывать фиктивные отношения с тобой было бы намного веселее, и огромная тяжесть свалилась бы с моих плеч. Но как же Майра? 

— А что она? — спросил Эдди. — Мы развелись, Рич. 

— Я в курсе, придурок. Я имею в виду, она узнает об этом и подумает, что ты гей, — сказал Ричи. 

— Мне всё равно, — настаивал Эдди. _Скорее всего, да. Возможно? Вроде того?_ — Мне плевать, что она обо мне подумает. Всё кончено. 

— Ну ладно. Тогда я думаю, что мы сделаем это, Эдди-Спагетти, — сказал Ричи. — Я поговорю со своими людьми, и мы обсудим все детали в среду, когда ты уже приедешь сюда. 

— Отлично, звучит неплохо, — сказал Эдди, наблюдая, словно зритель, как его жизнь выходит из-под контроля. 

— До встречи. 

— Пока. 

Что Эдди только что натворил?

***

⁷ **«Монти Пайтон»** — комик-группа из Великобритании, состоявшая из шести человек. Благодаря своему новаторскому, абсурдистскому юмору участники «Монти Пайтон» находятся в числе самых влиятельных комиков всех времён; участников команды называют «питонами», реже — «пайтонами».

⁸ **Нил Па́трик Ха́ррис** — американский актёр, комик, писатель, продюсер, певец и иллюзионист. Вы можете его знать по роли Барни Стивенсона из сериала «Как я встретил вашу маму».

⁹ **Мэ́ттью Бо́мер** — американский актёр, продюсер, режиссёр и певец. Снимался в сериале «Американская история ужасов» и двух частях «Супер Майка».

¹⁰ **Сэр И́эн Мю́ррей Макке́ллен** — британский актёр. Наиболее известен по ролям Магнето в серии фильмов «Люди Икс», Гэндальфа в кинотрилогиях «Властелин колец» и «Хоббит». Ему 80 лет.

***

**Ричи:** ОПЕРАЦИЯ РЭДДИ началась.

**Стэн:** И что вообще может пойти не так?

***

Аэропорт Джона Кеннеди был лучшим олицетворением страхов Эдди, чем любая херня, которую мог выкинуть клоун, но на этот раз Эдди был благодарен за то, что он отвлекал его. Он держал в кармане флакон дезинфицирующего средства для рук и щедро им пользовался, когда проходил регистрацию и контроль. Он нашёл свой терминал и сел в пустое кресло рядом, чтобы подождать. 

Меньше чем через восемь часов. Если всё пойдёт по расписанию, он выйдет из самолёта в своём новом городе менее чем через восемь часов. Ричи должен забрать его из аэропорта, а потом они встречаются с Бев, Биллом и Беном за ранним ужином. Грузчики приедут только на следующий день, так что Ричи предложил Эдди переночевать у него в одной из гостевых комнат. 

Когда они расписывали этот план, он казался совершенно нормальным, но жизнь Эдди за последние семьдесят два часа сделала несколько безумных, сука, поворотов. Всё, на чем он мог сосредоточиться, — это представлять себя вместо Чада на тех фотографиях, целующегося с Ричи, прикасающегося к нему, безраздельно владеющего всем его вниманием. 

Всё это было ошибкой. Эдди знал, что это была ошибка, и единственный вариант развития событий таков, что в итоге он окажется несчастным. Но если альтернативой были общие обеды с Чадом, сидящим рядом с Ричи, держащим его за руку и отказывающимся что-либо есть, то что ж. Душевную боль Эдди мог пережить, его недавно вновь обретённые воспоминания юности были тому подтверждением. Но Эдди не думал, что сможет пережить то, что Ричи будет с кем-то другим, даже если он знал, что это не по-настоящему. По крайней мере, пока. 

Через год или два рана Эдди заживёт, он позаботится об этом. И когда Ричи, наконец, найдёт кого-нибудь — он был смешным, красивым, богатым, знаменитым парнем, Эдди знал, что много времени не потребуется, — он будет поддерживать друга. Он пойдёт с ним по магазинам за обручальными кольцами. Он погуляет на его свадьбе. Но только не сейчас. Пока ещё нет.

***

Сосед Эдди по первому классу был бизнесменом, который не отрывал взгляда от планшета с того момента, как пристегнул ремень безопасности. Эдди сделал глоток кислого виски и откинулся назад, повернувшись спиной к мужчине и глядя в окно. Когда подействовал Драмамин, глаза Эдди начали слипаться. Примерно через час после начала полёта ему уже снилось, как он положил руку на затылок Ричи и притянул его вниз для поцелуя, а вспышки камер вокруг них взрывались, как фейерверки.

***

Он пожалел о том, что принял Драмамин, когда бизнесмен ткнул его, как ему чуть позже показалось, чтобы разбудить. Самолёт приземлился в Лос-Анджелесе, и люди сновали вокруг, чтобы вытащить свои сумки из верхних отсеков и выйти. 

— Спасибо, приятель, — сказал Эдди, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя сонливость. Он думал, что у него будет достаточно времени, чтобы подготовиться к встрече с Ричи, но у него оставалось всего несколько минут. Когда он перевёл телефон из режима полёта, то увидел, что Ричи отправил ему несколько сообщений, в которых спрашивал о прибытии. 

_Чёрт, прости, я заснул. Сейчас выхожу. Сначала надо отлить, а потом я иду за багажом._

Ричи ответил согласием, и Эдди спрятал свой телефон в карман и присоединился к толпе, чтобы покинуть самолёт. 

Эдди зашёл в туалет и старался не прикасаться ни к чему, кроме своего члена. Общественные туалеты были выгребной ямой. 

Отделение выдачи багажа располагалось этажом ниже, так что Эдди встал на эскалатор со своей ручной кладью, взгромоздившейся на ступеньку перед ним. Пока он спускался, его взгляд остановился на Ричи, который стоял внизу перед эскалатором и копался в телефоне. 

Эдди застыл, он не мог дышать. 

Ричи выглядел… действительно хорошо. 

То, что Бев приложила к этому руку, было очевидным. Его неухоженные и лохматые волосы — идеальная демонстрация в действии ножа с затуплённым лезвием — были подстрижены намного короче и аккуратнее. Его некогда непослушная щетина теперь каким-то образом подчёркивала резкую линию челюсти, а не скрывала её.

Эдди заметил, что он носил новые очки. Тонкая металлическая оправа вместо его гигантской, неуклюжей пластиковой. Облегающий чёрный свитер и тёмно-синие джинсы были простыми элементами образа, но тем не менее они делали его плечи невероятно широкими, а ноги — длиннее на целые метры. 

К черту всё и Беверли Марш в частности. 

Его сумка ударилась о землю, когда эскалатор доставил их вниз, и вывела Эдди из задумчивости; он громко выругался, упустив сумку и почти споткнувшись об неё. Люди, спускавшиеся по эскалатору следом за ним, резко сворачивали в сторону, чтобы избежать его размахивающих рук и ног, в тот момент Ричи оторвал взгляд от телефона и увидел, что он застрял. 

— Заткнись, — предупредил Эдди, выпрямляясь и хватаясь за ручку своей сумки. 

— Я ничего не сказал, — ответил Ричи с широкой улыбкой, а затем наклонился и крепко обнял его. Эдди обхватил обеими руками спину Ричи, его сердце бешено колотилось, а ладони бегали по мягкому материалу его свитера. Ричи уткнулся носом в его шею, заставив Эдди подпрыгнуть, а затем прошептал ему на ухо: — Здесь повсюду глаза. 

Он отстранился и пошевелил бровями, прежде чем подмигнуть Эдди. Одной рукой он обнял Эдди за плечо, а другой — взял его сумку и покатил за собой. Когда Эдди оторвал взгляд от Ричи, он заметил, что, по крайней мере, два человека направили на них телефоны. 

— Как грубо, мать твою, — сказал Эдди, и Ричи рассмеялся. 

— Добро пожаловать в Голливуд, детка. Вперёд, заберём твой багаж.

***

Они забрали багаж Эдди и отправились на стоянку, где Ричи припарковал машину. Трафик в Лос-Анджелесе был таким же ужасным, каким он запомнил его в свою прошлую поездку, когда смотрел квартиры. Прошло полчаса, а они даже не выехали с территории аэропорта. 

— Итак, ты ничего не сказал о Великом преображении Балабола, — начал Ричи. Он убрал руки с руля и показал на своё тело сверху вниз. — Что думаешь? 

Эдди долго разглядывал Ричи. Его рукава были закатаны выше локтя. Эдди захотелось облизать изящные косточки его запястья. 

— Спорю, что через неделю ты снова будешь ходить в гавайских рубашках из Гудвилла¹¹, — сухо ответил Эдди. 

Ричи фыркнул: 

— Видишь, Эдс, именно поэтому ты мне нужен. Ты держишь меня в тонусе.

***

¹¹ **«Гудвилл»** — сеть американских магазинов.

***

— Эй, эм-м, — сказал Ричи примерно через час после начала их поездки, — прежде чем мы доберёмся до ресторана, я поговорил с моей командой о тебе– 

— _Моя команда_ , — передразнил Эдди, чтобы скрыть напряжение, возникшее из-за смены темы. 

— Я махинатор из Голливуда — у меня есть команда, — сказал Ричи. — В любом случае, всё в силе. 

— А что Чад сказал о том, что его бросили? — спросил Эдди. 

— «Слава богу, мне не надо притворяться, что я трахаюсь с этим стариком», скорее всего, — ответил Ричи. — Я слышал, что он уже дал интервью в «Ин Тач Уикли», якобы мы расстались, потому что не могли подстроить наши графики друг под друга, маленький беспринципный говнюк. 

Эдди кивнул, в тайне желая, чтобы причина была более драматичной. 

— И какой у нас план? — спросил он. 

— Обычная для фиктивных отношений игра, — ответил Ричи, пожав плечами. — Подкидывание косточек папарацци, когда будем выбираться на публику, чтобы поужинать или попить кофе. Утечка выборочной информации от «близкого друга» о том, кто ты и как мы встретились. Вместе пойдём на шоу Бев, а потом тебе, наверное, придётся поехать со мной в Лондон на выходные, чтобы посетить премьеру «Счастливчика Грома» 

— Это фильм, где ты появляешься, типа, в трёх сценах? — спросил Эдди. 

— Я обязан посетить премьеру и показаться перед прессой, особенно теперь, когда люди вдруг стали обсирать меня, — сказал Ричи. — Ана хочет, чтобы мы встречались до съёмок моего спешла на «Нетфликс».

Эдди подсчитал в уме.

— Пять месяцев. 

Ричи искоса бросил на него взгляд, когда просигналил и повернул направо.

— Ты можешь участвовать в этой истории до тех пор, пока она не причиняет тебе неудобств, серьёзно. Если ты встретишь какую-нибудь женщину, то ты можешь всё отменить, а Ана может пойти нахуй.

— Я… нет, — пробормотал Эдди. — Всё нормально.

— Это ты сейчас так говоришь, — скептически заметил Ричи. — Я сказал Ане, что мы, ну, не будем целоваться и всё такое.

Эдди вздрогнул:

— Подожди, что? Но вы с Чадом целовались.

— Мы оба актёры. И _геи_. К тому же мы едва знаем друг друга, — объяснил Ричи. — Между мной и тобой это будет… странно, тебе так не кажется?

Эдди теребил молнию на своём свитере. Ему следовало бы вздохнуть с облегчением, но вместо этого он ощутил разочарование и зависть, настолько горькие, что у него сдавило горло. То есть сраный и бесполезный Чад мог поцеловать Ричи, а Эдди — нет?

— Да, очень странно, — пробормотал Эдди, поворачиваясь к окну, когда они медленно двинулись вперёд.

***

Ужин с остальными Неудачниками проходил весело, но вскоре усталость от путешествия нагнала его, и Эдди обнаружил, что он клевал носом за столом, пока четверо его друзей продолжали беседу. Бев использовала его упадок сил и уговорила его провести примерку, перед тем как они с Ричи посетят её шоу.

— Ты ещё пожалеешь об этом, Эдс, — предупредил его Ричи. — Она самый настоящий демон с мерной лентой.

— Это потому, что ты не переставал крутиться, — возразила Бев. — В любом случае, мы не будем подбирать для него целый гардероб, как для тебя, — всегда пожалуйста, кстати говоря, ты выглядишь великолепно. Это займёт максимум несколько часов, Эдди, и последнее слово будет за тобой.

Эдди махнул рукой и спрятал зевок в сгибе локтя:

— Ладно. — Он проверил трек в приложении для отслеживания и увидел, что грузчики прибудут к нему домой завтра в десять утра.

— Я думаю, нам уже пора, пока Эдди не начал пускать пузыри, — сказал Ричи.

— Хм-м, прости, — извинился Эдди.

— Н-н-не беспокойся, Эдди. Ты теперь живёшь з-здесь. Мы можем видеться, когда захотим, — ответил Билл.

— Да, чёрт возьми, — сказал Эдди и снова зевнул. — Чёрт, я так устал.

Бен тоже зевнул:

— А теперь ты меня заразил.

— Ладно, давайте попросим счёт, — сказала Бев.

Эдди полез в задний карман за бумажником, и на него обрушились четыре голоса, останавливая его:

— Всё нормально, — возразил он.

— Ни в коем случае, мы празднуем твой переезд, — сказал Бен, протягивая официанту свою кредитку, даже не взглянув на общую сумму. — Ричи, уводи его отсюда.

— Ты слышал его, давай, спящая красавица, — сказал Ричи, подталкивая его локтем.

Эдди был не из тех, кого подобное сильно волновало. Он был богат, но его друзья были буквально миллионерами — ужин им ничего не стоил.

— Спасибо, Бенни. Очень рад был увидеться с вами, ребята, — сказал он.

Они попрощались, и Ричи с Эдди быстро добрались до дома Ричи.

Эдди останавливался у него в прошлый раз, когда он был в Лос-Анджелесе, поэтому его не нужно было провожать в гостевую комнату. Там была своя ванная, и Эдди с удовольствием смыл с себя вонь аэропорта, почистил зубы и упал в постель с ещё влажными волосами.

***

Когда Эдди позже открыл глаза, снаружи всё ещё было темно, хоть глаз выколи. Он нащупал свой телефон и проверил время, застонав, когда понял, что ещё нет и трёх часов ночи, но в Нью-Йорке было почти шесть, в это время он обычно вставал. Ебучие часовые пояса.

Эдди тяжело вздохнул и сел, зная, что больше не сможет заснуть. Он полчаса развлекал себя телефоном, а потом решил сделать кофе. Он бесшумно прошёл по плюшевому ковру мимо закрытой двери спальни Ричи в большую кухню на другом конце дома.

Он ощупывал стены, пытаясь найти свет, когда раздался голос Ричи:

— Эдс?

Эдди подпрыгнул, схватился за сердце и прищурился, едва различая в темноте силуэт Ричи:

— Ёбанный в рот! — закричал он.

— Извини, — усмехнулся Ричи. Эдди заметил, как его нечёткие очертания шевельнулись, а затем вспыхнул свет, на мгновение ослепив его.

Когда Эдди смог открыть глаза, он увидел Ричи, который стоял перед ним совершенно голый, если не считать пары красных боксеров. Его недавно подстриженные волосы были в беспорядке, и он носил свои старые гигантские чёрные очки. Его грудь и руки были покрыты тёмными волосами, и пальцы Эдди потряхивало от желания прикоснуться к ним.

Ричи держал в руке стакан воды, и его глаза с потяжелевшими веками изучали Эдди.

— Эдс? Ты чего не спишь? Тебе что-то нужно? — спросил он.

— Часовые пояса, — выдавил Эдди. — Я собирался приготовить кофе.

— Отстой, — сказал Ричи. Он сонно провёл рукой по волосам, устраивая ещё бо́льший беспорядок на голове, а затем отпил из своего стакана.

Взгляд Эдди опустился ниже. Боксеры Ричи, явно на размер больше, свободно сидели на боках, облегая аккуратные бёдра и спускаясь к волосатым узловатым коленям. Член Эдди резко дёрнулся под пижамными штанами, и он заставил себя отвести взгляд — на потолок, шкаф, пол. На что угодно, что не было телом его лучшего друга, на которое он хотел бы взобраться, как на ёбаное дерево.

Ричи допил воду и поставил стакан в раковину. Он сказал:

— Кофеварка на стойке. Всё остальное в холодильнике. Я возвращаюсь в постель.

— Ты что, занимаешься спортом? — выпалил Эдди, прежде чем успел остановить себя.

— Э-э, — сказал Ричи и взглянул на себя. Он, казалось, осознал, что был раздет, и смущённо скрестил руки на груди. Этим он только продемонстрировал свои неплохие мускулы.

Образ того, как он поднимает его и усаживает на стол, вспыхнул у Эдди в голове, и его желудок сжался. Да, позже Эдди надо будет вернуться к этой фантазии. Ричи продолжал, не обращая внимания на задумчивость Эдди:

— Я тебе не говорил? У меня есть личный тренер. Она монстр.

— Я вижу, — сказал Эдди. — Ты выглядишь… подтянутым.

Ричи удивлённо поднял бровь:

— Звучит как-то по-гейски, Эдс, — сказал он.

_«Ну так я и гей, по крайней мере, с восемьдесят восьмого года»,_ — яростно подумал он. Эдди сглотнул, почувствовав, что эти слова грозились вырваться на свободу. Вместо этого он сказал:

— В чужой монастырь… — Боже, каким же он был трусом.

Ричи легко рассмеялся и направился к двери.

— Я иду спать. Если планируешь устроить какую-нибудь гей-оргию, подстели сначала газету или ещё что.

— Хорошо, так и сделаю, — сказал Эдди и на секунду задумался, не сунуть ли голову в духовку. Где был клоун-убийца, когда он действительно нужен?

Он попытался взять своё тяжёлое дыхание под контроль, но потом сдался и выключил свет на кухне. Он прокрался обратно по коридору в комнату для гостей. Дверь закрылась с тихим щелчком, а затем Эдди прислонился спиной к стене и вытащил свой член, уже наполовину твёрдый. Он прикусил костяшки пальцев на другой руке, чтобы не шуметь, и приступил к делу.

Образ в голове, как он обхватывал ногами талию Ричи, был настолько чётким, что его можно было бы принять за фильм, но через секунду он размылся. Эдди представил, как его спина ударяется о кухонный стол, как Ричи толкает его, чтобы он оставался на месте, и падает перед ним на колени.

Майра никогда не отсасывала Эдди, но он знал, что Ричи сделал бы это. Ричи с удовольствием заглатывал бы его член, как самая настоящая грязная шлюшка, он бы сделал его полностью мокрым, слюна стекала бы вниз по стволу, собираясь на мошонке Эдди. И Эдди, блять, просто _сошёл бы с ума_ , никаких сомнений. Он бы кончил за считанные минуты, если бы повезло.

Рука Эдди яростно двигалась вверх-вниз, его член был твёрдым и истекал предсеменем при одной мысли о губах Ричи, растянутых вокруг его члена; его глаза танцевали, наблюдая, как Эдди разрывало на части.

Эдди кончил, его стон был приглушён костяшками пальцев, и прижался к стене, когда его колени ослабли.

***

Следующие два дня Эдди занимался тем, что отдавал распоряжения грузчикам, обустраивал свою новую квартиру, и отвечал на резервные копии электронных писем, которые он игнорировал последнюю неделю. Его первый рабочий день в лос-анджелесском офисе приходился на понедельник, так что у него был целый уик-энд, чтобы устроиться в квартире и исследовать окрестности.

За это время он, к сожалению, не смог привести мысли о Ричи в порядок, потому что в этот вечер они собирались на их первое «свидание».

Днём ранее Эдди познакомился с пиарщиком Ричи, Аной, агрессивно весёлой женщиной, которая тем не менее выглядела так, будто она с радостью оторвала бы Эдди голову и искупалась бы в его крови, если бы он испортил её тщательно продуманные планы. Она изложила график их отношений, схожий с тем, что Ричи уже объяснил ему, а затем дала подписать соглашение о неразглашении.

— Влюблённые с детства. Пипл с радостью схавает, — пообещала она.

— Я говорил ей, что тебе не надо подписывать соглашение, — сказал позже Ричи с раскаянием в голосе, — но она настояла.

— Я понимаю, зачем ей это, — сказал Эдди. — Я всё-таки _специалист по анализу рисков_ , Ричи. И я не могу винить её.

Ричи выбрал место — мексиканский ресторанчик недалеко от его дома, и несколько фотографов уже будут ждать их там. Это было первое свидание Эдди с кем-то, кроме Майры, после колледжа. Сколько бы раз он ни напоминал себе, что всё это не по-настоящему, он хотел, чтобы оно было, и этого было достаточно, чтобы его терзала тревога, пока он готовился к выходу.

Он уставился на своё отражение в зеркале, оценивая красную рубашку с воротником и джинсы, как девочка-подросток, готовящаяся к выпускному балу. В глубине души он представлял сраного _Чада_ с его идеально уложенными вьющимися волосами и чёрной кожаной курткой. По сравнению с ним Эдди выглядел как… ну, он выглядел как сорокалетний офисный планктон.

Ричи, возможно, не нравился характер Чада, но он считал его горячим. Он назвал его сексуальным в их групповом чате. Сексуальным бревном.

Эдди разочарованно застонал, стянул рубашку через голову и вернулся к шкафу. Рубашки с воротничками не были сексуальными. Наконец, он остановился на простой чёрной футболке и надетой сверху расстёгнутой чёрно-зелёной фланелевой рубашке.

Тогда раздался звонок в дверь, Эдди прошёл в гостиную и нажал кнопку для разговора на мониторе домофона.

— Ричи? — спросил он.

— Да, ты готов? — отозвался Ричи по внутренней связи.

— Сейчас выхожу.

Эдди сунул телефон в задний карман штанов, схватил ключи и выключил свет. Он спустился, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки за раз, и увидел Ричи, прислонившегося к перилам, такого чертовски красивого в синей хенли¹² и чёрных обтягивающих джинсах. Сердце Эдди пропустило удар, и он едва удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза на самого себя.

— Привет, — поздоровался он.

— Привет, — ответил Ричи. Некоторое время они молча смотрели друг на друга, а потом Ричи неловко рассмеялся. — Я думал в шутку купить тебе цветы, но вовремя понял, что это будет достаточно странно.

— А где твоя машина? — спросил Эдди, оглядываясь по сторонам и стараясь не думать о том, как бы ему хотелось, чтобы Ричи подарил ему эти дурацкие цветы. 

Ричи указал на чёрный заведённый внедорожник у пожарного гидранта:

— Вот наш транспорт. Нас отвезёт водитель. Если меня сфотографируют за рулём в нетрезвом виде, это не даст ничего хорошего моей репутации.

Они сели на заднее сиденье машины, и Ричи представил Эдди человеку за рулём.

— Это Винс, он мой постоянный водитель. Он классный. Винс, это Эдди.

— Приятно познакомиться, Эдди, — сказал Винс, его глаза нашли Эдди в зеркале заднего вида, когда он отъехал от тротуара.

— Взаимно, — сказал Эдди и пристегнул ремень безопасности. Он посмотрел на Ричи, который копался в телефоне. Эдди нахмурился: — А ты не собираешься пристегнуться?

Ричи поднял голову:

— Я отвечал на сообщение Бев.

— Машина едет, Рич! Пристегнись!

— Сейчас!

— Сорок семь процентов несчастных случаев со смертельным исходом происходят из-за того, что пассажир не был пристёгнут ремнём безопасности, — продолжил Эдди.

— Я же сказал, что сейчас пристегнусь, мам. Господи! — крикнул Ричи, застёгивая ремень безопасности. — Доволен?

— Извини, что не хочу, чтобы твои мозги превратились в фарш на обочине дороги, — проворчал Эдди.

— Это камень в огород Винса? — спросил Ричи. — Похоже, ты не доверяешь его навыкам вождения.

— Вовсе нет, — возразил Эдди. — Любой может попасть в автомобильную аварию. _Я_ попал в автомобильную аварию, когда Майк позвонил мне. Никогда не знаешь, с кем ты находишься на дороге. Кто-нибудь может разговаривать по телефону–

— Винс, ты там разговариваешь по телефону, приятель? — спросил Ричи.

— Нет, сэр, — ответил Винс.

Эдди скрестил руки на груди:

— Ха-ха. Ладно, сдохни, мне всё равно.

— А вы вдвоём собираетесь… на свидание? — спросил Винс с явным скептицизмом.

— Любовь побеждает, Винс, — ответил Ричи.

— Ну, если ты так говоришь.

Ричи повернулся, чтобы вновь взглянуть на Эдди, и ухмыльнулся:

— Как же я жил все эти годы без твоей заботы, Эдс? — спросил он.

— Хер его знает, — ответил Эдди.

***

¹² Рубашка **«Хенли»** — футболка, с коротким рядом пуговиц идущим от шеи до груди, как у поло. В отличие от поло, не имеет отложного воротника.

***

Через пятнадцать минут Винс остановился перед рестораном. Эдди видел, что фотографы ждут их у двери. Он теребил свою рубашку и нервно покусывал губу.

— Всё будет хорошо. Просто смотри прямо перед собой и притворяйся, что не видишь их. И если бы ты мог улыбаться так, как будто тебе действительно нравится моя компания, то это тоже было бы здорово, — сказал Ричи.

— Конечно, — согласился Эдди, поправляя воротник. — Мы можем просто сделать это?

— Я готов, если ты готов, — сказал Ричи, открыл дверцу и вышел.

Эдди выскочил вслед за ним, и они вместе направились к ожидавшим их папарацци. Щелчки затворов камер преследовали их по пятам, и Эдди, засунув руки в карманы, натянул на себя страдальческую улыбку.

— Ричи, что случилось с Чадом? — крикнул один из папарацци.

Ричи проигнорировал вопрос и открыл дверь, пропуская Эдди вперёд. Когда они зашли, хостес уже ждала их и провела к кабинке в глубине зала. Эдди чувствовал на себе взгляды всех остальных посетителей, когда они проходили через зал.

Это место давало им некоторое уединение от других гостей, но было удобно расположено рядом с окном. Его взгляд скользил по фотографам снаружи, всё ещё ошивающимся вокруг. Он забарабанил пальцами по столешнице и попытался успокоить нарастающую панику.

Ричи, вероятно, прочёл всё по его лицу, потому что он опустил меню и сказал:

— Ещё не поздно сдать назад, Эдс. Мы только обнялись в аэропорту и поужинали.

— Нет, чёрт возьми, мы сделаем это, — сказал Эдди, решительно открывая меню и просматривая варианты.

— Хорошо, мы сделаем это, — согласился Ричи.

Эдди нетерпеливо уставился на него:

— Ну и?

— Что «ну и»? — спросил Ричи.

— В смысле? Встречайся со мной! — сказал Эдди.

— Мы встречаемся! Прямо сейчас! Мы же на свидании! — ответил Ричи.

— Пока ещё нет. Ты сам сказал, что это может быть просто дружеский ужин. Что бы ты делал, если бы это было настоящее свидание? — спросил Эдди. В его голове раздался сигнал тревоги — _опасность! назад!_ — но он продолжал двигаться в том же направлении.

Ричи сглотнул, широко раскрыв глаза:

— Что бы я делал, если бы я был на настоящем свидании с тобой?

— Да, — сказал Эдди, а затем, посчитав себя слишком очевидным, добавил: — Или не со мной. С кем-нибудь ещё, кто тебе интересен. Какой будет твой ход?

— Эдс, мне сорок лет, и я только что вылез из шкафа. Все мои ходы связаны с кабинкой туалета для инвалидов в клубе. — Пульс на шее Эдди подскочил так быстро, что он был уверен, что Ричи мог видеть его. Его взгляд против воли скользнул в сторону туалетов. Через секунду Ричи смягчился: — Пожалуй, я возьму тебя за руку.

— Тогда возьми меня за руку, чёрт побери! — сказал Эдди, с хлопком опустив ладонь на стол. 

Ричи шлёпнул свою сверху и сказал:

— Ну что, доволен?

В этот момент к их столику подошла официантка и с улыбкой поздоровалась.

— Привет, — сказал Ричи. — Нам нужно немного подумать, но не могли бы вы принести нам две стопки текилы?

Официантка отошла, и Эдди сказал:

— О, так вот каким будет наше свидание? Мы собираемся напиться?

— Блять, наверное, — сказал Ричи. Он бросил взгляд на папарацци снаружи, заметно повёл плечами и расслабился, но не сделал ни одной попытки, чтобы поддержать разговор. Похоже, Эдди придётся делать всю работу, как всегда.

— Эта рубашка тебе идёт, — сказал он. Комплимент прозвучал скорее как жалоба.

Ричи посмотрел на себя сверху вниз:

— Что?

— Твоя рубашка, — повторил Эдди, а затем стал искать способ сказать, что _две расстёгнутые сверху пуговицы сводят меня с ума, и теперь, когда я знаю, что под рубашкой, я хочу, чтобы оно было на мне…_ — Она… хорошо сидит. И цвет подходит твоим глазам.

— Оу, — Ричи провёл по нижней губе языком, а Эдди беспомощно наблюдал за этим движением. — Спасибо. Бев выбирала.

Эдди фыркнул:

— Конечно, а кто ещё. Твой вкус — дерьмо.

Официантка вернулась с выпивкой и поставила перед каждым по шоту.

— Спасибо, — сказал Ричи. — Повторите, и мы будем готовы сделать заказ. — Он поднял свою стопку свободной рукой, которая не лежала поверх руки Эдди, и подал ему знак сделать то же самое. — За превосходный вкус Бев.

— За бесконечное терпение Бев, — возразил Эдди, они чокнулись рюмками и выпили. Дорогая текила плавно скользнула в горло, и он запил её глотком воды. — А теперь ты должен сказать что-нибудь приятное мне. — Ричи молча уставился на него, и Эдди раздражённо вздохнул. — Я твой лучший друг, это не должно быть настолько сложно.

По лицу Ричи пробежала рябь, и на нём появилось какое-то решительное выражение. Его пальцы крепче сжались вокруг руки Эдди, и он наклонился ближе.

— Знаешь, что мне в тебе нравится?

— Что? — спросил Эдди, ожидая развязки. Что-то про его рост, возможно, или про его одержимость гигиеной.

— Твои ямочки, — вместо этого сказал Ричи, заставив все процессы в голове Эдди резко остановиться.

— Мои ямочки на щеках? — тупо спросил он.

— Они такие милые, — объяснил Ричи. — Они всегда были милыми. Мне нравится, когда они появляются из-за меня. Это значит, что я, ну, сделал что-то, что осчастливило тебя.

Эдди почувствовал, как всё его лицо вспыхнуло, и посмотрел вниз на стол, туда, где их руки были соединены вместе. Ричи провёл большим пальцем по запястью Эдди, и, чёрт возьми, Эдди был не готов к тому, что это движение сделало с ним.

Ричи с нежностью наблюдал за ним:

— Да, прям как сейчас.

Официантка принесла вторую порцию выпивки, и Эдди осушил свою стопку, как только она оказалась перед ним. Они вдвоём сделали заказ, и, когда девушка отошла, Эдди признался Ричи:

— Окей, это было неплохо.

— Да? — с довольным видом спросил Ричи.

— Да, — подтвердил Эдди. — Наверно, я забыл, что ты актёр.

— Планирую получить «Эмми» за своё представление.

Эдди издал удивлённый смешок, а затем наклонил голову и смущённо провёл рукой по щеке, где, как он знал, виднелась ямочка.

Ричи, наблюдая за его реакцией с полуулыбкой, сказал:

— Ты покраснел.

— Отвали, это текила, — пробормотал Эдди, смущённый и взволнованный, так что Ричи откинул голову назад и ухмыльнулся.

***

— Ну так кто был твоим первым поцелуем? — спросил Ричи после того, как они поели и выпили полдюжины бутылок пива. — Это была Уэнди Китон в седьмом классе?

Эдди моргнул, алкоголь сделал его немного медлительным:

— Уэнди… кто? О, из нашего класса по обществознанию? Нет.

— Тогда кто? — спросил Ричи. Эдди молчал, царапая ногтем этикетку своего пива. — Эдс? Ты хотел типичный разговор на свидании. Давай, теперь я обязан знать. Должно быть, это достаточно неловко, раз уж ты не хочешь говорить мне.

Последний глоток пива был тёплым, и Эдди поморщился, проглотив его. Ричи жестом попросил у официантки ещё две порции.

— Я думаю, это _было_ достаточно неловко… учитывая, что это был ты, — сказал Эдди.

Ричи замер с бутылкой пива на полпути ко рту.

— Я? Чт..? — он запнулся.

— Первый год старшей школы, мы ночевали в доме Стэна. Ты, наверное, не помнишь, — сказал Эдди.

Они читали комиксы о Человеке-Пауке на кровати Стэна, пока Стэн, Бен и Билл играли в настольную игру на полу.

Было уже далеко за полночь, и все они были довольно пьяны. Ричи глупо пошутил, что Эдди — его Гвен Стейси¹³, и прежде чем Эдди успел осознать, что происходит, Ричи схватил его за футболку и притянул к себе для поцелуя. Затем он оттолкнул Эдди и захохотал, чуть не свалившись с другой стороны кровати в истерике. Эдди так и не смог придумать, что бы такое сказать, и момент прошёл.

В настоящем Ричи уставился на него, приоткрыв рот, а потом покачал головой и сказал:

— Но я не знал, что это был твой первый поцелуй. А как насчёт той девушки, с которой ты встречался в восьмом классе? Та, что постоянно ходила с косичками?

— Трейси… как там, — сказал Эдди, пытаясь вспомнить давно забытое имя. — Трейси, Трейси Макинтош! Нет, мы никогда не целовались. Она ждала замужества.

— Чтобы _поцеловаться_? — недоверчиво спросил Ричи.

— Мы учились в восьмом классе, что ты, блять, от меня хочешь?

Ричи хлопнул себя по колену и расхохотался:

— О боже, это так здорово. Не могу поверить, что я этого не знал. Маленькая Трейси Макинтош получила свой первый поцелуй в день свадьбы. По косичкам можно было всё понять, — сказал он.

— Ты бы знал, если бы не злился на меня все те две недели, что я встречался с ней, — сказал ему Эдди. — Почему ты вообще злился, я так и не понял. Майк клялся, что ты был влюблён в неё.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я вспомнил то, что было так давно? — спросил Ричи, махнув рукой в знак благодарности официантке, которая упорно зарабатывала свои охуеть какие огромные чаевые. — Чёрт возьми, если бы я знал, что это был твой первый поцелуй, я бы лучше постарался. Добавил бы немного язычка.

— Я бы его откусил, — сказал Эдди. — В любом случае, мне не нужно спрашивать, кто был твоим первым поцелуем. Дженнифер Морган, за трибунами на выпускном. Ты бы не стал молчать об этом.

— Я думаю, психологи называют это гиперкомпенсацией, — сказал Ричи, с иронией поджав губы. — Я был так чертовски рад хоть на одно мгновение стать нормальным. Но это не считается, потому что, ну… — он указал на себя. — И ещё потому, что она поцеловала меня, чтобы я познакомил её со Стэном.

Эдди положил в рот кусочек тортильи.

— Да ладно? И что ты?

— Нет, — сказал Ричи пренебрежительно, — он тогда был одержим Бэкки Хэффернан.

Эдди откинулся на мягкое сиденье кабинки.

— Как, блять, я мог забыть об эре Бэкки Хэффернан? — сказал Эдди.

— Похоже, клоун всё-таки оказал нам кое-какую услугу, — ответил Ричи, когда Эдди сделал глоток пива, и он чуть не сплюнул.

— Ладно, если она не в счёт, то кто же был твоим первым поцелуем? — спросил он, после того как снова взял себя в руки.

— Тогда это, должно быть, был ты, Эдди-Спагетти, — сказал Ричи, но Эдди покачал головой прежде, чем Ричи успел закончить.

— Ни за что, _это_ не считается, — сказал он.

— Что? — спросил Ричи. — Ты же только что сказал, что он был _твоим_ первым поцелуем. Почему он не может быть и моим?

— Потому что ты даже не помнишь его! — сказал Эдди. Его руки не переставали дрожать до конца вечера.

— Я помню! — возразил Ричи. — Я просто не знал, что _ты_ помнишь.

— Ну, я помню.

— Что ж, если этот поцелуй считается для тебя, то он считается и для меня тоже.

— Прекрасно! Значит, мы были первым поцелуем друг у друга, — сказал Эдди.

— Прекрасно!

В промежутке между одним «прекрасно» и другим, они оба подвинулись так, что прижались друг к другу от плеч до бёдер. Никто из них не упомянул об этом.

***

¹³ **Гвен Стейси** — вымышленный второстепенный персонаж из серии комиксов про Человека-паука, является одной из первых девушек Питера Паркера.

***

— Ты когда-нибудь пробовал жареное мороженое? — спросил Ричи. Они уже перестали пить и давно ещё покончили с ужином, но они оба всё продолжали находить новые темы для разговора.

— Звучит отвратительно, — сказал Эдди.

— Это ты отвратителен, — возразил Ричи. — Эй, Марибель? — крикнул Ричи официантке, к которой он уже обращался по имени. — Принеси нам жареное мороженое, пожалуйста?

— Это же молочный продукт? — спросил Эдди.

— Это _мороженое_ , — ответил Ричи. — И у тебя нет аллергии на молочные продукты. У тебя никогда не было аллергии на молочные продукты.

— Это не аллергия, а непереносимость, — сказал Эдди.

— Одну ложечку, Эдс. Это всё, о чём я прошу, — сказал Ричи.

Эдди затеял перепалку для проформы, но без охоты. Он слишком сильно наслаждался вечером, чтобы спорить.

Через несколько минут подали десерт, и Эдди нахмурился, глядя на гору мороженого, присыпанного хлопьями и покрытого чем-то, что напоминало панировку тако. Сверху оно было украшено взбитыми сливками и клубничным сиропом.

Эдди взял одну из ложек и с сомнением потыкал мороженое. Ричи с минуту наблюдал, как он играет с ним, потом взял ложку из рук Эдди и погрузил её прямо в середину десерта. Он повернул её ручкой в сторону Эдди и поднял бровь.

— Одну ложечку.

Эдди позволил себе проявить нерешительность, когда медленно погрузил часть десерта в рот. Его глаза расширились.

— Это лучшее, что я пробовал в своей жизни, — заявил он. И сразу же зачерпнул ещё.

Ричи ударил руками по столу.

— Я, блять, знал! Марибель! Нам нужен будет ещё один такой же!

***

— Готов возвращаться? — спросил Ричи позже.

Эдди пожал плечами, глядя на фотографов, всё ещё дежуривших перед входом.

— Готов, как никогда, — сказал он.

— Машина у входа, — сказал Ричи. — Марибель, всё было здорово!

Она весело помахала им рукой, вероятно, в благодарность за пятидесятипроцентные чаевые, которые ей дал Ричи, а также за то, что они наконец-то убирались из ресторана. Ричи протянул ему руку, и Эдди взял её в свою.

Вспышки фотокамер замелькали сразу же, как только они вышли за дверь, и Эдди сосредоточился на том, чтобы придать своему лицу нейтральное выражение и смотреть прямо перед собой, пока они быстро шли к машине. Ричи придержал дверь, а Эдди забрался внутрь и сдвинулся на другой конец сиденья. Ричи сел в машину следом за ним, и Винс уехал, как только дверь захлопнулась.

Когда они свернули за угол, Ричи сказал:

— Я думаю, что всё прошло довольно хорошо.

— М-м-м, — согласился Эдди, ощущая, как остатки алкоголя и набитый желудок навевают на него сонливость.

Остальная часть поездки прошла тихо, и Эдди уже почувствовал, что начинает дремать, когда машина остановилась.

— Эдди, мы приехали, — сказал Ричи, чтобы разбудить его.

Эдди выглянул в окно в лёгком замешательстве при виде своего многоквартирного дома. Ему потребовалась секунда, чтобы понять, из-за чего: он ожидал, что они поедут к Ричи домой, как это было бы на настоящем свидании.

_«Возьми себя в руки, Каспбрак!»_ — он обругал себя, резко подобравшись.

— Эдс? — позвал Ричи.

— Я не узнал свой дом в темноте, — пробормотал Эдди. Он собрался вылезать из машины и вдруг понял, что они с Ричи всё ещё держались за руки.

— О, чёрт, прости, — сказал Ричи, выпуская его руку и кладя свою на колени. — Похоже, я пьянее, чем думал.

— Я тоже, — сказал Эдди. Он напряг руку, в которой секунду назад была ладонь Ричи. — Эй, Рич? Я хорошо провёл время.

— Я тоже, — Ричи улыбнулся. — Поспи немного. Я позвоню тебе завтра.

— Спокойной ночи, — сказал Эдди.

Он перешёл дорогу и поднялся по лестнице в подъезд. Он не услышал, как отъехала машина, поэтому обернулся и увидел, что Винс ждёт, когда он зайдёт внутрь.

Эдди поднялся на два лестничных пролёта до своей квартиры. Он отпер дверь, снял ботинки, бросил ключи в миску и сел на диван. Потом он наклонился, уткнулся лбом в колени и просто дышал.

Он сказал Ричи, что хорошо провёл время, но на самом деле это был один из лучших вечеров за последнее время — и определённо лучшее свидание за всю его жизнь.

Эдди должен был разобраться с этим дерьмом — и быстро, иначе он потеряет свой грёбаный рассудок к концу всей истории.

Из кармана послышался звук оповещения. Он выудил телефон и увидел, что Ричи опубликовал новый твит в Твиттере. Эдди открыл приложение.

**Ричи Тозиер ✓ @Балабол**

_Надеюсь, у всех вечер прошёл так же хорошо, как и у меня! :)_

Сердце Эдди громко и тяжело забилось в груди. Он на мгновение заколебался, а потом оценил твит. Часы в углу экрана показывали почти половину двенадцатого, а это означало, что на восточном побережье уже почти половина третьего, что объясняло его усталость.

Он добрался до ванной, а затем разделся до футболки и нижнего белья и провалился в сон без сновидений.

***

Фотографии появились в интернете ещё до того, как Эдди проснулся. По сути, его будильником в то утро было непрерывное жужжание телефона на ночном столике.

Он даже не потрудился встать с кровати, открывая групповой чат.

**Бен:** Это действительно происходит! _[ссылка: Кто такой Чад? Ричи Тозиер замечен с новым загадочным очаровательным мужчиной в ресторане]_

**Бев:** Он ~*ОЧАРОВАЛ*~ тебя, Эдди?

**Стэн:** Он выглядит довольно очарованным. _[изображение: снимок папарацци, на котором Эдди, выпивший к этому моменту по крайней мере две бутылки пива, практически лежит под углом в сорок пять градусов, чтобы быть ближе к Ричи. Он поставил локоть на стол и подпёр голову рукой. Ричи что-то говорит, а Эдди смотрит на него так, словно тот повесил сраную Луну на небо.]_

**Бев:** _[эмоджи: синее сердечко][эмоджи: красное сердечко][эмоджи: зелёное сердечко]_

Эдди уронил телефон на живот и застонал от унижения. С неохотой и пылающим лицом, он заставил себя поднять его и прочитать статью. В ней указывалось его полное имя и имя старого друга детства Ричи.

А вот фотографии… фотографии были… очевидными. Надо быть слепым, чтобы не увидеть, как на всех снимках лицо Эдди светится от любви. Господи, что там Ричи говорил о том, что у него всё на лице написано?

Ричи тоже выглядел влюблённым, глядя на Эдди с глупой полуулыбкой и прикасаясь к нему почти на всех фотографиях. Но Ричи был актёром, и Эдди помнил, как он практически заставил Ричи взять его за руку.

Он остановился на одной из фотографий и открыл её, чтобы взглянуть ближе. Фотограф запечатлел момент, когда Ричи сделал комплимент Эдди в самом начале их ужина. Никакое разумное оправдание не объясняло, почему Эдди потяжелевшим взглядом уставился на большой палец Ричи, поглаживающий его запястье. По его виду можно было сказать, что он находился в тридцати секундах от того, чтобы перелезть к Ричи на колени.

Эдди захотелось шагнуть под автобус.

**Ричи:** Эдди-Спагетти принял на себя удар, когда ни один из вас, ублюдков, даже не предложил помощь.

**Бен:** Майк сейчас в Гонконге, а все остальные уже женаты!

**Майк:** Если бы я был в Лос-Анджелесе, я бы устроил тебе фальшивое свидание, Ричи.

Эдди вздохнул с облегчением, когда разговор продолжился. Он выключил телефон и бросил его обратно на прикроватную тумбочку. Затем он уткнулся лицом в подушку, засунул руку в трусы и испытал неловкий оргазм.

***

Со временем Эдди начал привыкать к ощущению покалывания на коже от взглядов людей, когда он был вместе с Ричи. Убедив Эдди съесть жареное мороженое в мексиканской забегаловке, Ричи поставил перед собой новую цель: заставить Эдди попробовать всю нездоровую еду, которую он всю жизнь старался избегать. Эдди всегда брал с собой Эпипен¹⁴, когда они отправлялись на обед, но он ему ни разу не понадобился. Курица с кешью была восхитительна. Он не был без ума от креветок, но съел почти целого омара.

Палочки Моцарелла занимали первое место в рейтинге, наравне с красным бархатным тортом с глазурью из сливочного сыра и чизбургерами, полными толстого, жирного бекона. Самое удивительное, что он пришёл сюда наслаждаться ароматным кофе. Он пил чёрный кофе галлонами и думал, что ему не понравится никакой сахар, смешанный с ним, но латте были восхитительны. Он начал бегать до _и_ после работы, просто чтобы оставаться в форме.

Его новый офис был почти точной копией старого. Он испытал острое чувство дежавю, когда менеджер показал ему его закуток. Всё, чем Эдди украсил стол — была совместная фотография Неудачников после того, как они победили Пеннивайза.

Люди вежливо беседовали и сплетничали у кулера — и всё это было очень знакомо и скучно. Единственной проблемой был стажёр, который явно узнал Эдди, либо из-за снимков папарацци, либо потому, что он увидел Ричи на фотографии на его столе. Парень проходил мимо его рабочего места по меньшей мере сотню раз в день с широко раскрытыми глазами. Никакие взгляды Эдди его не отпугнули, и Эдди смирился с тем фактом, что в обозримом будущем ему придётся быть начеку.

Когда он только устраивался на работу, то позаботился о том, чтобы обеспечить себе выходные, когда он должен будет поехать в Лондон на премьеру Ричи, как он и обещал. Так что, кроме стажёра, единственным человеком на работе, кто знал о его фиктивных отношениях, была Конни из отдела кадров, которой было наплевать. 

Спустя несколько недель с начала их договорённости Ричи и Эдди сидели напротив друг друга в кафе, Ричи с эспрессо и Эдди с ванильным латте. Эдди заметил, как кто-то направил в их сторону телефон, но проигнорировал это.

В какой-то момент Ричи перестал бояться прикасаться к Эдди, и теперь он _постоянно_ прикасался к нему на людях. Он также начал называть Эдди ласковыми прозвищами на публике: «детка», «милый» и всякие глупости, которые он придумывал на ходу. Иногда в такие моменты он крепко прижимал язык к щеке, и это было неосознанным движением, как позже понял Эдди.

Однажды, когда они вдвоём смотрели фильмы в доме Ричи, тот крикнул:

— Захватишь мне ещё пива, детка? — Эдди замер, но Ричи был настолько поглощён фильмом и, казалось, не заметил, что он сказал. Так что Эдди, будучи трусом, которым он и являлся, промолчал, проигнорировав то, как его желудок ухнул вниз, и принёс ему ещё одно грёбаное пиво.

— Завтра у меня интервью для «Вэнити Фэйр», — сказал Ричи и выпрямился, заглядывая Эдди через плечо: — На подходе.

Молодая девушка подошла к их столику и попросила Ричи подписать её стаканчик и сделать селфи. Он улыбнулся и согласился, взяв ручку, которую она протянула ему. Общение длилось всего около минуты, но Эдди по опыту знал, что первый же автограф, который Ричи подписал, наведёт других людей на мысль тоже подойти.

Не говоря ни слова, они оба взяли свои стаканчики и вышли из кафе, направляясь к машине Ричи.

— Итак, «Вэнити Фэйр», — подсказал Эдди, продолжая разговор с того места, где они остановились.

— Да, завтра утром. Я подумал, что должен предупредить тебя, раз уж я в курсе, что меня будут расспрашивать о наших отношениях, — сказал Ричи.

— Ты ведь расскажешь им ту историю, о которой мы договорились, верно? — спросил Эдди.

— Конечно. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, что это будет официально опубликовано в ближайшее время, — сказал Ричи.

Эдди пожал плечами, открывая дверь со стороны пассажира.

— Шоу Бев состоится на следующей неделе, так что наши отношения всё равно станут достоянием прессы.

— Ну, я просто хотел, чтобы ты подготовился, — повторил Ричи.

— Кстати о подготовке, в пятницу ты едешь со мной в студию Бев на примерку, — сказал Эдди.

— Я бы ни за что не пропустил это, Эдс, — ответил Ричи.

***

¹⁴ **Эпипен** (Epinephrine autoinjector) — автоматический шприц с дозой эпинефрина для купирования анафилактической реакции.

***

Когда они с Ричи вышли из лифта, Бев взволнованно оглядела его с головы до ног.

— Это будет так весело! — сказала она.

— Она имеет в виду для неё, — пояснил Ричи ему, прежде чем опуститься в бархатное кресло. — Эй, а когда прибудут шампанское и пицца? Я видел «Красотку»¹⁵, я знаю, как это работает.

— У меня есть пиво в бэке, — ответила Бев, — пиццу закажи сам, если хочешь.

— Договорились, — сказал Ричи, доставая телефон и направляясь в соседнюю комнату.

— Ладно, Каспбрак, снимай худи. Давай приступим. — Она стянула с шеи метровую ленту и поманила его к себе. Эдди сделал, как ему было сказано, и положил свою чёрную толстовку на ближайший столик.

— Не понимаю, почему я не могу надеть один из своих костюмов, — сказал Эдди. — Не думаю, что кому-то есть до меня дело.

— Потому что вы двое моих лучших друзей, — ответила Бев. — И ещё, если ты придёшь на моё шоу в костюме бухгалтера, мне придётся сделать вид, что я тебя не знаю.

Помощником Бев был дружелюбный, деловитый человек по имени Джин, который двигался вокруг Бев и Эдди и, казалось, знал, что ей нужно, прежде чем она говорила об этом вслух. Она терпеливо и методично снимала с него мерки, а Джин записывал их в блокнот.

— Пицца уже в пути, — сказал Ричи, возвращаясь с шестью банками пива. Он открыл одну из них и сделал глоток.

— Конечно, ты не наденешь ничего из новой коллекции, — продолжила Бев, держа в зубах пару невидимок. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты отвлекал внимание от подиума. Кроме того, некоторые модели будут для тебя уж слишком. Я думаю, тебе подойдёт что-то простое и элегантное, но с маленьким ярким элементом.

Эдди бросил умоляющий взгляд на Ричи, который ухмыльнулся ему в ответ:

— Я же говорил, — сказал он.

— Этого должно хватить. Джин принесёт несколько образцов, и мы решим, что лучше всего тебе подходит, — сказала Бев. — А теперь давай. Снимай рубашку и штаны.

Эдди начал расстёгивать свою клетчатую рубашку, и Ричи хлопнул себя по коленям и встал.

— Пойду проверю пиццу, — сказал он и направился к двери.

Эдди снял рубашку, и Бев одобрительно присвистнула:

— Посмотрите на этот пресс.

— Женщина, которая вышла замуж за Бена Хэнскома, впечатлена моим прессом, — ответил он, стягивая брюки и оставаясь перед ней в одних чёрных боксерах. Это должно было быть неловко, но это же была _Бев_ , с которой они вместе убили инопланетного клоуна. Они уже преодолели точку неловкости.

— Женщина, которая вышла замуж за Бена Хэнскома, сразу узнает красавчика, — возразила она. — О, Джин, как раз вовремя.

Джин вернулся в комнату с напольной вешалкой на колёсиках, заполненной костюмами. Глаза Эдди расширились.

— А мне обязательно всё это примерять? — спросил он.

— Нет, если мы быстро найдём то, что нам надо, — сказала Бев, снимая первый костюм с вешалки и протягивая ему.

Следующие полчаса Эдди примерял один костюм за другим, Бев суетилась над его лацканами пиджаков и линиями брюк. Изучая результаты в больших зеркалах в пол, которые были установлены на одной из стен комнаты, он признавал, что существовала огромная разница между этими костюмами и теми, что он носил на работу или семейные торжества.

Сейчас на нём были кобальтово-синий костюм с белой рубашкой и тонким кобальтовым галстуком в тон ему.

— Вот оно, — сказала Бев.

— Да, — согласился Джин.

Эдди нахмурился и вытянул шею, чтобы лучше рассмотреть.

— Думаете? — спросил он. — Я чувствую себя хипстером.

— Тогда мы будем искать дальше, но можем ли мы, по крайней мере, положить это в кучу «может быть»? — спросила Бев.

Эдди пожал плечами. 

— Конечно. Хотя угольный мне нравится больше, — сказал он, снимая пиджак и протягивая его Джину. — Или, может быть, чёрный с широким отворотом. Какой-нибудь с более просторными брюками.

Он снял рубашку и осторожно передал её Джину.

— Пицца… здесь.

Эдди обернулся и увидел, что Ричи стоял в проходе с большой коробкой пиццы.

— Слава богу, — сказал Эдди, направляясь прямо к источнику восхитительного запаха. — Я чертовски голоден.

— Пицца здесь, — повторил Ричи и сунул коробку Эдди в руки.

— А, а, а! — крикнула Бев. — Только не в моей одежде. Сначала мы подберём костюм, а потом ты сможешь поесть.

Эдди остановился и застонал. Он чувствовал запах плавящегося сыра. С тех пор как он признал, что на самом деле не страдает непереносимостью лактозы, сыр стал его любимой едой.

— _Бев_ , — пожаловался он.

— _Эдди_ , — ответила она в тон ему. — Эти штаны стоят 500 долларов, ты действительно хочешь испачкать их соусом от пиццы?

Эдди вернулся к Бев и, расстёгивая молнию на брюках, бросил через плечо свирепый взгляд на Ричи.

— Тебе лучше оставить мне немного, ублюдок.

Он нагнулся и стянул штаны с одной ноги и потом с другой, стараясь не помять ткань. Позади него Ричи издал жалобный звук, который привлёк внимание Эдди.

— Ты в порядке, Рич? — спросила Бев.

— Обжёгся, — ответил Ричи. Он бросил коробку с пиццей на стол и тяжело опустился в кресло рядом. — Продолжайте.

Джин достал коричневый костюм с сочетающимся жилетом, который Эдди уже ненавидел, но всё равно послушно надел и встал, вытянув руки перед Бев.

— Этот цвет тебе не подходит, — решила она. — Ричи? А ты как думаешь?

Ричи осмотрел Эдди с ног до головы и вынес вердикт:

— Он похож на ведущего игрового шоу.

— Да, не то, что нам нужно, — сказала Бев. Она покачала пальцем. — Снимай.

Он снял пиджак и жилет и принялся за рубашку, когда у Ричи зазвонил телефон… и всё звонил… и звонил.

Эдди повернулся к нему, наполовину расстегнув пуговицы:

— Рич? Ричи!

— Что? — спросил Ричи.

— Твой телефон. Ричи, у тебя телефон звонит.

— Чт… Оу! Я отключился, — сказал он, вытаскивая телефон из кармана. — Привет, Ана, — он быстро вышел из комнаты, чтобы продолжить разговор.

Бев и Джин обменялись взглядами за его спиной.

— Что там? — спросил Эдди.

Бев покачала головой:

— Ничего. Пожалуй, я перестану мучить тебя и позволю тебе перекусить прямо сейчас.

Эдди быстро снял оставшуюся часть костюма и натянул свою одежду. Он открыл коробку с пиццей. Ричи ещё ничего не съел, поэтому Эдди выбрал себе самый красивый кусок и приступил к еде. До переезда в Калифорнию Эдди почти десять лет не ел пиццу. Это было одно из многих блюд, которые Ричи заставил его попробовать за последний месяц.

Он надеялся, что Бев достаточно насмотрелась на его пресс, потому что такими темпами его кубики там долго не задержатся.

Бев и Джин тоже взяли по кусочку и некоторое время молча ели, а потом Бев сказала:

— Мы сузили выбор до кобальта, угля и чёрного цвета. Я знаю, что тебе не нравится обтягивающий покрой кобальта, и я знаю, что это не имеет для тебя никакого значения, но, _если уж на то пошло_ , Ричи определённо пялился на твою задницу в этих штанах.

Джин положил свой кусок пиццы на салфетку, вытер руки и принёс все три костюма.

— Тебе решать, Эдди, — сказала Бев.

Эдди выхватил у Джина кобальтовый и прошипел:

— Ни одного грёбаного слова, Марш. 

Бев улыбнулась и изобразила, что застёгивает рот на замок.

***

¹⁵ **«Красотка»** — фильм с Джулией Робертс и Ричардом Гиром в главных ролях, современная (для 90-х годов) интерпретация «Золушки». Ричи ссылается на сцену, где героиня Джулии устраивала в бутике показ мод для героя Ричарда, который сидел в кресле и пил шампанское, наблюдая за шоу.

***

Два дня спустя Эдди беспокойно теребил галстук своего нового костюма. Воссоединение Неудачников — это, конечно, потрясающее событие. Было здорово, что их компания снова собиралась вместе, чтобы отпраздновать первую линию одежды, созданную Бев без её тупого бывшего мужа.

Они собирались послушать рассказы Майка о путешествиях по миру и Стэна и Патти о приготовлениях к рождению ребёнка. Трудно поверить, что им всем было за сорок и это был бы первый ребёнок для любого из них. Если говорить о статистике, то подобное считалось бы маловероятным — пока не вспомнишь о ёбаной коллективной травме, и всё обретает смысл.

Не то чтобы Эдди нервничал в их кругу, но шоу Бев было официальным появлением Ричи и Эдди для прессы. Несколько недель их ловили только папарацци, но сегодня они должны позировать для фотографий и изображать счастливую новую пару всю ночь. От одной мысли о том, чтобы делать это на глазах у знающих обо всём лучших друзей, на затылке выступал пот.

Он посмотрел на себя в зеркало и откинул назад непослушную прядь волос. Бев уговорила его использовать меньше геля, и он уже знал, что это будет раздражать его всю ночь. Он проверил время на своём телефоне и увидел, что пропустил сообщение в групповом чате. Бев и Бен наняли лимузин, чтобы отвезти их на шоу, и теперь он направлялся к дому Эдди.

Он положил в карман телефон, удостоверение личности, кредитку и ключ от квартиры и направился вниз, чтобы встретиться с остальными. Афтепати будет проходить в отеле. Бев сняла для них целый этаж люксов, чтобы они могли там остаться, когда вечеринка закончится. Она пообещала Эдди, что у него в номере будет всё необходимое. Его друзья были пиздец какими богатыми.

Он прождал всего несколько минут, прежде чем лимузин завернул на его улицу. Машина остановилась перед домом, и из неё выскочила водитель. Она вежливо поздоровалась с ним и открыла дверцу лимузина.

— Спасибо, — сказал Эдди и опустил голову, усаживаясь в салон.

Задняя часть лимузина была огромной и тускло освещённой, и он был последним, кого забирали. Ричи, Билл, Одра, Майк, Стэн и Патти сидели там, потягивая шампанское из бокалов и слушая музыку.

Как только он сел рядом с Ричи, его встретили радостными возгласами.

— Здесь не хватает ремней безопасности, — сказал Ричи, когда Эдди закончил устраиваться. — Не волнуйся, завтра утром я напишу гневное письмо в компанию по продаже лимузинов.

— Да заткнись ты, — сказал Эдди.

— Красиво выглядишь, Эдди, — сказала Патти. Она была одета в светло-фиолетовое платье с глубоким v-образным вырезом, который изгибался по округлой линии её живота.

— Ты выглядишь великолепно, — ответил он и откинул волосы с лица. — И ты тоже, Одра. Я выгляжу нелепо.

— Нет, сейчас ты можешь верить всему, что говорит Патти, — сказал ему Стэн. — Из-за гормонов она чудовищно прямолинейна.

Патти полезла в свою маленькую сумочку и вытащила коробку мятных леденцов.

— Возьми один, у тебя воняет изо рта, — сказала она с ухмылкой, и они засмеялись.

— Хорошая погода, правда? — спросил Ричи, глядя прямо на Стэна. — Здесь всегда так, даже зимой.

— Перестань, Ричи, — сказал Стэн, закатывая глаза.

— Сегодня прекрасный день, — согласилась Патти.

— Не потакай ему, — сказал Стэн.

Ричи наклонился вперёд.

— Патти, у меня есть кое-какая информация об отличных здешних школах, если тебе интересно.

— Ричи… — предупредил Стэн, но Патти подмигнула ему и одними губами прошептала «позже», и Ричи подмигнул в ответ, постучав себя по носу.

— Ты действительно хорошо выглядишь, — прошептал ему Ричи, когда он откинулся на спинку сиденья.

Эдди провёл руками по бёдрам.

— Да? — спросил он. — Тяну на фальшивого бойфренда кинозвезды?

Ричи толкнул его в плечо.

— Определённо. Джей Ло¹⁶ хотела бы быть на моём месте.

Эдди бросил на него равнодушный взгляд, но признал:

— Ты тоже хорошо выглядишь.

Это было явным преуменьшением того, что его тёмно-синий в чёрную полоску пиджак и чёрный шёлковый галстук-бабочка — ещё один костюм Марш — делали с ним. Но опять же, на прошлой неделе Эдди пришёл к Ричи, и тот был одет в футболку с Микки Маусом и самые яркие жёлтые брюки-карго¹⁷, которые он когда-либо видел, и он всё равно хотел запрыгнуть на него. Так что вполне возможно, Эдди не мог судить, что хорошо, а что плохо смотрелось на Ричи.

— Спасибо, — сказал Ричи с довольной улыбкой.

Эдди подтолкнул своё колено к колену Ричи и наклонил голову, и Ричи ответил ему тем же. Когда он поднял взгляд, то увидел, что Майк пристально смотрел на них, вопросительно подняв брови. Эдди покраснел и отвернулся, держась от Ричи на некотором расстоянии до конца поездки.

***

¹⁶ **Дже́ннифер Ло́пес** — «Джей Ло» — американская актриса, певица, танцовщица, модельер, продюсер и бизнесвумен. Снималась в таких фильмах, как «Давайте потанцуем», «Клетка» и «Девушка из Джерси».

¹⁷ **Брюки-карго** … просто погуглите… на свой страх и риск

***

Их не встречали красная ковровая дорожка и вереницы камер и журналистов, как того опасался Эдди, только несколько репортёров с пропусками на шее и задник, перед которым Бев позировала для фотографий с VIP-гостями.

— Готов к своему большому голливудскому дебюту? — спросил Ричи, приблизившись к Эдди.

— Всё не так уж и плохо, — заметил он. Все были одеты по последней моде, но и Эдди тоже, так что он не чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

— Вот это дух, — сказал Ричи.

— Слишком уж шикарно для гигантской беременной леди, — сказала Патти, положив руку на живот.

Стэн поцеловал её в щёку:

— Ты здесь самая красивая.

Внезапно Ричи удивлённо рассмеялся.

— Дерьмо, не оборачивайся.

— Что? — спросил Эдди, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Здесь мой бывший, — сухо ответил Ричи. Он кивнул головой влево, и Эдди резко обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как ёбаный Чад Уикхэм разговаривал с репортёром.

— Какого хера он здесь делает? — спросил Эдди.

— На самой большой вечеринке уик-энда? — отозвался Ричи. — Ответ кроется в самом вопросе, Эдс.

Пока они смотрели в его сторону, Чад заметил их с другого конца площадки и начал пробираться к ним сквозь толпу.

— Он идёт сюда, — прошептал Майк, как будто они сами не видели.

— Ну, поехали, — сказал Ричи себе под нос, а потом на его лице появилась широкая фальшивая улыбка. — Чад!

— Ричи! — ответил придурок. Один звук его голоса заставил Эдди стиснуть зубы. Он подошёл к ним и протянул руку, чтобы обнять Ричи. Руки Эдди сжались в кулаки, когда он услышал звук затворов камер, раздавшийся вокруг них. — Я так рад тебя видеть.

— Я тоже, — ответил Ричи.

— Это твой парень? — спросил Чад. Он исказил последнее слово сарказмом, продолжая ухмыляться.

— Э-э, да. Эдди, это Чад. Чад, Эдди, — представил его Ричи.

Чад протянул Эдди ладонь для рукопожатия.

— Приятно познакомиться с человеком, который украл его у меня.

_«Пошёл нахуй, пошёл нахуй, пошёл нахуй»,_ — думал Эдди, но всё равно схватил его за руку и коротко бросил:

— Привет.

— Мы другие друзья Ричи и Эдди, — перебил его Стэн, делая шаг вперёд и протягивая руку. — Я Стэн, а это моя жена Патти. А это Майк, Билл и Одра.

Чад поздоровался со всеми.

— Я ваш большой поклонник, — сказал он Одре.

Затем он повернулся к Биллу, и его улыбка стала ярче освещения стадиона:

— Вот это да, Уильям Дэнбро. Я обожаю ваши книги. Если вы останетесь, было бы здорово, если бы мы могли поговорить о сотрудничестве.

Эдди кашлянул, чтобы скрыть насмешку, и Ричи легонько пнул его в лодыжку.

Билл, вероятно, привык к подобным вещам, поэтому сказал:

— Конечно, если увидимся.

— Отлично, я буду вас искать. Было приятно познакомиться со всеми вами. Ричи, рад снова тебя видеть.

— Наслаждайся шоу, — сказал Ричи.

— Неловко, — прошептал Стэн, когда Чад ушёл.

Ричи хлопнул в ладоши:

— Что ж, что случилось, то случилось. А теперь давай забудем об этом и пойдём к Бев.

— Привет, Ричи? — К ним подошла женщина с микрофоном-петличкой на костюме и диктофоном в руках.

— Мы пойдём, — сказал Майк. Билл и Одра уже присоединились к Бев в фото-зоне, и остальные последовали за ними, оставив Ричи и Эдди с репортёром.

— Да, привет, — сказал Ричи.

— Меня зовут Виктория Альварес, я из журнала «Вог». Вы не возражаете, если я задам вам несколько вопросов? — спросила она.

— Нет, вперёд.

— Ричи Тозиер, вы не похожи на любителей показов мод. Что привело вас сюда сегодня? — Она поднесла диктофон к лицу Ричи.

— Бевви — наш старый друг. Мы здесь, чтобы поддержать её, — с улыбкой ответил Ричи.

— А это, я полагаю, ваш парень? — спросила она, кивая на Эдди.

— Да, это Эдди, — сказал Ричи. Он обнял Эдди за талию и притянул его к себе. Затем он прижался в импровизированном поцелуе к его виску, отчего сердце Эдди бешено забилось.

— Вы очень милая пара, — сказала она. — И вы тоже знаете Беверли Марш?

Эдди откашлялся, когда она повернула диктофон в его сторону:

— Эм, мы все выросли вместе. Она дала мне этот костюм на сегодняшний вечер, чтобы я её не смутил. 

Интервьюер легонько рассмеялась:

— Ну, вы оба отлично выглядите. Я вас отпускаю. Приятного вечера.

— И вам, — сказал Ричи, и они вдвоём двинулись дальше.

Увидев их, Бев широко улыбнулась и помахала им рукой.

— Народ, давайте! — сказала она. — Бен, ты тоже иди сюда!

Неудачники и их партнёры собрались вместе вокруг Бев перед задником. 

— Это моя семья, — объявила Бев фотографам, и они все улыбались, пока вспышки не погасли.

***

_прим. пер.: сделайте себе одолжение: найдите песню New Kids On The Block — Please Don't Go Girl и включите в нужный момент, когда песня сменится ;)_

На афтепати в отеле подавали коктейли и закуски, а в центре помещения располагалась танцевальная площадка. Эдди нашёл свободный столик в дальнем углу, чтобы расслабиться после того, как необходимость в фотографиях и новых знакомствах исчезла. Он был измотан, но так гордился Бев, которая зажигала вместе с Беном в самом центре танцпола.

Через некоторое время Стэн присоединился к нему, пододвинув бокал с выпивкой.

— Привет, — сказал Стэн.

Эдди поднял бокал в знак приветствия и сделал глоток, сразу определив «Манхэттен»¹⁸ по вкусу виски и биттера.

— Привет, — отозвался Эдди. — А где Патти?

— В уборной уже в десятый раз. Не говори ей, что я жаловался на это, или она прочитает мне лекцию, — сказал Стэн.

Модель, одетая в одежду из новой коллекции Бев, предложила им поднос с какой-то грибной закуской. Они оба отрицательно покачали головами, и она пошла дальше.

— Чёртовы жизни наших друзей, чувак, — заметил Стэн.

— _Скажи_? — ответил Эдди, и они оба недоверчиво рассмеялись.

— Так как же обстоят дела с «Операцией Рэдди»? — Стэн взял название в ироничные воздушные кавычки.

Эдди поморщился и сделал ещё один глоток. _Слишком хорошо._

— Отлично, — сказал он вслух и затем добавил: — Немного неудобно, я думаю.

— Как это неудобно? — спросил Стэн.

— Что значит «как»? — усмехнулся Эдди. — Ричи — мой друг, и сейчас мы должны постоянно прикасаться друг к другу и притворяться, что мы вместе. Это, объективно говоря, странно.

— Я понял, — сказал Стэн. Он заколебался, и это означало, что ему есть, что ещё сказать. — Эдди, послушай. Я знаю, что Дерри испортил нас всех уникальными и ужасными способами, но Ричи…

— Что Ричи? — подталкивал Эдди.

Стэн вздохнул.

— Говорю как друг другу, просто постарайся не причинить ему боль, когда всё это закончится, — сказал он.

Эдди недоумённо заморгал.

— Как, чёрт возьми, это я окажусь тем, кто причинит _ему_ боль?

Стэн с минуту пристально смотрел на него, а потом сказал:

— Хах, — насмешливая улыбка появилась в уголках его рта. — Окей.

От его понимающего взгляда Эдди насторожился.

— И что это значит? — потребовал он ответа.

— Ничего, — сказал Стэн, потягивая свой напиток.

— Стэн…

— Эдди…

— Ты же знаешь, я всегда терпеть не мог, когда ты изображал из себя мудрого старикашку, — сказал Эдди, вспоминая время, как самодовольное лицо Стэна осуждало его, когда они были детьми.

— По крайней мере, теперь мы действительно старики, — заметил Стэн, и Эдди застонал.

— Не напоминай мне, — сказал Эдди.

Как раз в этот момент рядом с ним возник Ричи, его взмокшие волосы спутались, а пиджак исчез.

— О чём вы тут вдвоём разговариваете? — спросил он.

— Ни о чём, — быстро ответил Эдди.

— О неумолимом течении времени, — ответил Стэн.

— Проповедуй, брат, — сказал Ричи. — Эдс, вашего присутствия требуют на танцполе.

— Я не танцую, — заскулил Эдди, но не стал сопротивляться, когда Ричи схватил его за галстук и заставил встать.

— Приказ Беверли. Ты можешь обжаловать его с ней, — сказал Ричи. — Стэнли, не хочешь присоединиться?

— Вовсе нет, — ответил Стэн. — А вы, ребята, развлекайтесь.

Они пробирались сквозь толпу людей, пока не добрались до Бев, которая взволнованно вскрикнула, увидев его.

— Эдди! — воскликнула она, улыбаясь ему. — Ты здесь!

— Я всё время был здесь, — сказал он.

— Бев напилась, — сказал Билл, перекрывая шум долбящих басов.

— Нет, это не так! — возразила она. — Я веселюсь. А теперь потанцуй со мной, Эдвард!

— Нет, Бев–, — начал он, но она не отреагировала и закружила его.

— Сегодня мой большой день, ты танцуешь со мной, — сказала она. — Я сделала это, Эдди. Сама.

— Ты это сделала, — согласился он. Он попробовал пошаркать ногами, но не все движения попадали в такт.

— И самые главные для меня люди здесь. Я никогда не была так счастлива. Эдди, ты когда-нибудь был так счастлив?

Эдди невольно перевёл взгляд на Ричи, который отважно кружил Одру. Она засмеялась, крутанувшись под его рукой, в свободной руке она сжимала свои высокие каблуки.

Когда он повернулся обратно, Бев добродушно смотрела на него. Она наклонилась к его уху и сказала:

— Я думаю, что ты должен рискнуть.

— Ты о чём? — спросил он.

Но прежде чем она успела ответить, песня сменилась на что-то медленное, и Бев отстранилась.

— Извини, Эдди, но на этот раз мне нужен мой человек.

У Бена, похоже, возникла та же мысль, потому что он встал перед Эдди с виноватой улыбкой и увёл Бев прочь.

Люди вокруг Эдди сбивались в парочки и начинали покачиваться в такт музыке. Ричи подошёл и встал рядом с ним.

— Всё равно что возвращение в среднюю школу, — пошутил Эдди.

— Да, но с одним отличием, — сказал Ричи.

— Бен сейчас горячий? — догадался Эдди.

Ричи фыркнул:

— Ну ладно, тогда с двумя отличиями.

— Какое второе?

— Мы встречаемся, — ответил Ричи и притянул Эдди к себе за талию, взяв его руку в свою.

— Ричи…

— За нами следят голодные глаза, Эдди, — пробормотал Ричи, низко наклонив голову. — Нам бы не хотелось их разочаровывать. 

— Да пошли они все, — ответил Эдди, но всё же позволил Ричи медленно повести себя по танцполу. — Ты такой потный. — Он чувствовал жар, исходящий от Ричи везде, где они соприкасались.

— Некоторые из нас занимались делом на танцполе, когда другие прятались в углу, — ответил Ричи.

— Я не прятался, — возразил Эдди. Они вместе развернулись, и Эдди увидел Чада, который стоял в другом конце зала, прислонившись к барной стойке и с ухмылкой наблюдая за ними. Он ещё теснее прижался к Ричи и зашипел: — Я всё ещё не могу поверить, что этот мудак здесь.

— Кто, Чад? — спросил Ричи. — Забудь о нём. Он — вчерашняя новость. Ты — сегодняшняя большая история, детка.

Эдди опустил голову, пока она не легла на плечо Ричи, и громко рассмеялся.

— Ты такой дурак.

— М-м-м, как будто я этого не знаю, — согласился Ричи. Он отпустил руку Эдди и потянулся к его затылку, легонько проведя пальцами по распущенным волосам у основания его шеи. — Мне нравятся твои волосы такими.

Эдди подавил дрожь и, не зная, что делать со своей свободной рукой, обхватил ею Ричи за талию. _Ты когда-нибудь был так счастлив?_

— Бев заставила меня отказаться от геля, — сказал он.

— Это напоминает мне то время, когда мы были детьми, — сказал Ричи.

— Помнишь, когда Билл приклеил мне в волосы жвачку? — спросил Эдди.

— Мы пытались её вырезать, — сказал Ричи. Они были так близко, что Эдди мог почувствовать, как в груди Ричи раздавался смех.

— Моя мама очень разозлилась, — сказал Эдди.

На губах Ричи растянулась говноедская ухмылка, и Эдди понял, что он собирался сказать что-то неприятное, и Эдди не разочаровался.

— Я так понимаю, сегодня мы вспоминаем всех моих бывших, — сказал Ричи.

— Как тебе удаётся всё время быть таким? — спросил Эдди, качая головой.

— Особый талант, — ответил Ричи.

— А как же, — возразил Эдди. Именно тогда он наконец услышал слова песни.

_Девочка, ты мой лучший друг. Девочка, я люблю тебя всем сердцем. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знала, что я всегда буду любить тебя._

— Погоди, это «Нью Кидз он зэ Блок»? — спросил Эдди.

— Да, это они.

Голос принадлежал не Ричи. Эдди обернулся и увидел, что Стэн и Патти танцуют рядом с ними. Стэн пригвоздил Эдди к месту тем же понимающим выражением на лице, что и раньше, и Эдди впился взглядом в него.

— Чёртов Бен, — сказал Ричи, не обращая внимания на немой разговор Эдди и Стэна.

Стэн сдался первым, качая головой и оттаскивая Патти подальше от них.

Рука Ричи удобно устроилась на затылке Эдди, а другая была прижата к его пояснице. Их щёки соприкоснулись, нос Эдди потёрся о щетину Ричи.

Песня закончилась, и они остановились, когда заиграла весёлая поп-песня. Эдди мог почувствовать, как Ричи сглотнул и резко выдохнул. Ричи отпустил его, руки опустились, когда он сделал шаг назад. Эдди сделал то же самое и посмотрел на Ричи, который уставился на него широко раскрытыми глазами, слегка покраснев. 

— Эдди, — позвал он.

_Поцелуй его._

— Я… эм. Мне надо отлить, — сказал Эдди.

Что-то быстро промелькнуло на лице Ричи, прежде чем он кивнул отстранился от Эдди ещё на шаг. До этого на танцполе было тепло, но сейчас он казался ледяным.

— Хорошо, — сказал Ричи.

Эдди развернулся и стал проталкиваться сквозь толпу. Он даже не взглянул на Стэна, направляясь прямиком в туалет.

— Ёб твою мать, ёб твою мать, — бормотал он себе под нос всю дорогу.

Он рывком распахнул дверь уборной, радуясь, что она пустовала, и схватился руками за голову.

— Чёрт побери! — закричал он. Он подошёл к раковине и уставился на своё отражение. Лицо у него было ярко-красное, волосы растрёпаны. Его глаза выглядели дикими, зрачок почти полностью закрывал радужку. Его руки дрожали, и он шлёпнул ими по крану, включая воду и плеская её на лицо, чтобы немного остыть.

И что это было? Что за херня? На одно безумное мгновение он почти сделал это. Он почти поцеловал Ричи — единственное, блять, что тот сказал, им не стоит делать. Мог ли он быть ещё более очевидным, чёрт возьми.

Дверь туалета со скрипом открылась, и Эдди, обернувшись, увидел входящего Чада. 

— О, ради всего святого, — сказал Эдди.

— Эй, ты ведь Эдди, верно? — сказал Чад. На его лице больше не было слишком добродушного выражения, как раньше. Теперь он смотрел на Эдди с любопытством, словно изучал насекомое под микроскопом.

— Да, — сказал Эдди. Он схватил несколько бумажных полотенец из автомата и вытер лицо и руки, желая поскорее выбраться оттуда.

— Очень мило с твоей стороны сделать это для Ричи, — сказал Чад.

— Ага, — сказал Эдди. Он выбросил полотенца и направился к двери.

— Честно говоря, спасибо, что принял пулю за меня, — продолжил он, и Эдди замер.

— Что, прости? — спросил он.

— Не обижайся, но он просто, ну ты знаешь… 

Эдди слышал, как кровь стучит у него в ушах.

— Нет, я не знаю. Может, объяснишь мне?

Чад поднял руки в жесте капитуляции, и эта дурацкая ухмылка вернулась на его лицо. Ему досталась эта штука от хирургов, что ли? Эдди был всего в десяти секундах от того, чтобы сорвать её голыми руками.

— Я не знал, что дела обстоят так, ясно? Забудь, что я вообще что-то говорил. Всё в порядке, чувак, — он попятился из уборной, и эта ухмылка не сходила с его лица.

Как только он ушёл, Эдди пнул мусорный бак, и тот покатился по полу. Он хлопнул ладонью по кафелю стены, и отстранился, испытав отвращение, а потом он ещё раз хорошенько вымыл руки. Затем он поставил мусорное ведро на место, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и только потом вернулся на вечеринку.

***

¹⁸ **«Манхэ́ттен»** — коктейль на основе виски, вермута и биттера (крепкие алкогольные напитки, отличающиеся горьким вкусом).

***

Остаток ночи Эдди провёл прячась, как ранее обвинял его Ричи. На этот раз Ричи не потрудился его найти, и Эдди тоже не искал его. Он выпил один стакан рома с колой и ждал, когда его друзья соберутся уходить.

Примерно через час люди начали расходиться, но некоторые упрямцы всё ещё были на танцполе, не отпуская ди-джея. Эдди уже почти сдался и пошёл искать свой номер в отеле без остальных, но увидел идущих к нему Стэна и Патти.

— Вот и всё на сегодня, — сказал Стэн.

— Малышу уже пора спать, — согласилась Патти, погладив себя по животу.

— И мне тоже, — сказал Эдди, довольный тем, что не он первый отчаливал с вечеринки Бев.

— Ребята, вы уходите? — а вот и Бев. Она выглядела очень жизнерадостной, её макияж всё ещё был безупречен, а вместе с ней был и Бен.

— Да, наверное, — сказала Патти. — Извини.

— Нет, мы с вами, — сказала Бев. — Персонал справится с остальным, а Джин всё ещё где-то здесь.

— Неудачники даже на собственной вечеринке, — сказал Ричи, присоединяясь вместе с Майком, Биллом и Одрой. Он даже не взглянул на Эдди.

— Говори за себя, — сказал Майк. — У меня сейчас токийское время.

— Я только что провела успешный показ мод, — добавила Бев.

— Я иду туда, куда и она, — ответил Бен.

— О, я вас умоляю, — сказал Билл. — Давайте п-просто признаем, что мы старые.

Ричи обнял Билла за плечи.

— Никогда, Билли! Я как Питер Пэн, никогда не повзрослею.

Все вместе они покинули банкетный зал отеля и направились через пустой вестибюль к лифтам.

— Знаешь, я тебе верю, Ричи, — сказала Одра.

— Спасибо, Одра. Вот почему ты мне нравишься больше всех, — сказал Ричи.

Бев взяла Стэна под руку.

— Нам всем вместе было же весело, правда, Стэн?

— Я слишком устал для этого, Бев, — пожаловался Стэн.

Бен нажал кнопку лифта, и они стали ждать. Эдди уставился в пол. 

— Ричи, уже уходишь? — Чад вошёл в вестибюль через боковой вход с пачкой сигарет в руке. — Мистер Дэнбро, извините, что мы не смогли поговорить. Мы бы могли обменяться электронной почтой?

Билл одарил его дружеской улыбкой.

— Я могу связаться с вами по телефону… 

Он достал Эдди. Это была _последняя капля_. 

— Да пошёл ты нахер! — крикнул он, повернувшись к Чаду, его тело напряглось, как струна.

— …Эдди? — растерянно позвал Билл.

— Кажется, я обидел тебя ранее, — сказал Чад.

— Что? Когда? — спросил Ричи из-за его спины.

Но Эдди его не слушал. Он изо всех сил толкнул Чада назад, сбив его с ног.

— Хэй!

— Ого!

— Эдди!

Эдди скрутили чьи-то руки и оттащили подальше. Чад выскочил через боковую дверь, пока Эдди пытался освободиться. Но тут в поле его зрения появилась Бев, и он полностью успокоился, вспомнив, что это была её вечеринка.

— Я в порядке, — сказал Эдди, чувствуя, как силы покидают его. — Отпустите меня, я в порядке. Блять.

Руки разжались, и Эдди увидел, что его удерживал Майк.

— Что это, блять, было? — прошипел Ричи, оглядывая вестибюль на наличие зрителей. — Что он имел в виду, когда говорил, что обидел тебя?

— Этот мудак, этот _уёбок_ … — начал было Эдди. Его дыхание вырывалось мелкими вздохами, как будто он был близок к панической атаке. — В туалете…

— Где же л-лифт? — спросил Билл.

— Он поблагодарил меня за то, что я «принял пулю» за него, начав встречаться с тобой. Он нёс такую _херню_!

Ричи пристально посмотрел на него.

— Ну и что? Я и так знал. Эдди, я _говорил_ тебе об этом.

— Да что этот маленький засранец о себе возомнил? — спросил Эдди.

— Эдди, успокойся, — сказала Бев. — Ты нас пугаешь.

— Он думает, он лучше тебя? Блять, ему так повезло встречаться с тобой! Ричи, он должен был быть счастлив! Если бы я был на его месте…

Эдди замер, его сердце подскочило к горлу, а желудок ухнул вниз.

— Вот дерьмо, — сказал Майк.

— Я так и знал, — добавил Стэн.

Эдди метнул в него взгляд.

— Стэн, _заткнись_!

— Эдс? — голос Ричи прозвучал тихо, но для Эдди он был таким же громким, как выстрел из пистолета. — Если бы ты был на его месте?

— К чёрту, — сказал Эдди, как только двери лифта открылись. Он запрыгнул внутрь и нажал кнопку, чтобы они снова закрылись.

— О, ни за что, — сказал Ричи и прыгнул за ним. Когда Эдди попытался выбраться наружу, Ричи схватил его за шкирку и удержал. — Даже не думай.

Остальные стояли в вестибюле и смотрели на них.

— Стэнли, твои _друзья_ , — сказала Патти, когда створки лифта закрылись.

— Поверь мне, дорогая, я знаю, — ответил Стэн.

***

Эдди скрестил руки на груди и втиснулся в один конец лифта. Ричи, казалось, был готов что-то сказать, но потом взглянул на мигающую сверху камеру видеонаблюдения и направился в свой конец лифта.

Как только они добрались до нужного этажа, Эдди бросился в свою комнату. Он отпер дверь, но Ричи шёл за ним по пятам, он протиснулся вслед за ним в номер и захлопнул дверь.

— Убирайся из моей комнаты, Ричи, — сказал Эдди.

— Если ты думаешь, что сможешь сбросить на меня эту бомбу, а потом я просто отпущу тебя, то ты совсем спятил, — сказал Ричи.

— Тогда _я_ уйду, если ты не хочешь, — сказал Эдди.

Ричи резко схватился за дверную ручку.

— Нет, мы поговорим об этом!

— Я не позволю тебе превратить всё это в долбаную шутку! — сказал Эдди.

— Эдди, я сейчас смеюсь? — спросил Ричи.

Чувствуя себя в ловушке, Эдди тяжело опустился на кровать.

— Скоро будешь, — пообещал он. — Послушай, мне очень жаль, что я разозлился на Чада.

Ричи вскинул руками:

— _Срать я хотел на Чада! Боже!_

Эдди уронил голову в руки.

— Дерьмо. Блять, Рич. Я так ревновал.

— К Чаду? — осторожно спросил Ричи.

Эдди ничего не ответил. Ответ был очевиден.

— Эдди, что было бы, если бы ты был на его месте? — снова спросил Ричи.

Он продолжал молчать. Через мгновение Ричи опустился перед ним на колени.

— Твою мать, — тихо сказал Эдди.

— Эдди, детка, пожалуйста. Скажи мне что-нибудь. Что угодно, — сказал Ричи.

Эдди медленно перевёл взгляд на лицо Ричи, красивое и обеспокоенное. Он поднял руки, положил их на плечи Ричи и глубоко вздохнул.

— Я бы… Ричи, я бы гордился тобой, понимаешь? — сказал он. Ричи заморгал за стёклами очков, и выражение его лица смягчилось. — Я бы о тебе позаботился. Я бы _с удовольствием_ –

Это всё, что он успел сказать, прежде чем Ричи подскочил и поцеловал его.

— Я люблю тебя, — признался Ричи, и это прозвучало так, будто слова из него вырвались. — Я чертовски сильно люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя с тех пор, как мы были детьми.

— Я тоже, — выдохнул Эдди, пытаясь ощутить вкус губ Ричи. Он снова поцеловал его. — Тогда я ещё не знал. Пока ко мне не вернулась память, но это всегда был ты, Ричи.

Ричи отвернулся, и Эдди показалось, что он сказал что-то не то, пока Ричи не снял очки и не прижал ладони к глазам. Он судорожно всхлипнул, пряча лицо от Эдди.

— Это портит настроение, Господи, — выдохнул он, швырнув очки на тумбочку.

— Ты ничего не испортил, какого чёрта, — сказал Эдди. — Иди сюда.

Ричи повернулся, и Эдди притянул его к себе. Руки Ричи обвились вокруг его талии, и он уткнулся мокрым лицом в плечо Эдди.

— Я так рад, что я здесь с тобой, Рич. В Лос-Анджелесе, в этом номере, где угодно. Я просто рад, — сказал Эдди.

— Посмотри на нас, — сказал Ричи. — Как неловко. Можно я? — он указал на пуговицы на рубашке Эдди.

Эдди кивнул и одновременно занялся своим галстуком. Ричи медленно расстегнул всю его рубашку и распахнул её. Об остальном позаботился Эдди, сняв пиджак вместе с рубашкой и белой майкой.

Ричи, всё ещё стоя на коленях, наклонился и поцеловал пресс Эдди, посылая дрожь в каждую клеточку тела, а затем переместился к его груди и соскам, выступу ключиц, изгибу плеча.

— Чёрт, ты такой горячий, — простонал Ричи.

— Твоя очередь, — сказал Эдди. — Ричи, теперь ты.

Ричи поднялся и скинул ботинки, одновременно сражаясь с пуговицами на рубашке: его пиджак уже давно исчез. Эдди смотрел, как он расстёгивает молнию на брюках и стягивает их, как и ботинки, носки и нижнее бельё.

Эдди откинулся на подушки и гладил свой твёрдый член, наблюдая, как Ричи снимает последнюю одежду.

— Я сплю? — поинтересовался Ричи; он стоял абсолютно голый возле постели, его член изогнулся к животу. — Потому что, кажется, мне уже снился такой сон.

— Ты идёшь сюда или нет? — потребовал Эдди.

Ричи опустился между разведёнными ногами Эдди и провёл руками по его бёдрам.

Эдди зажмурился, и его член дёрнулся в его кулаке.

— Ох, бля-а-ать, — выдохнул он от лёгкого прикосновения.

— Это происходит на самом деле? — спросил Ричи, глядя на Эдди сверху вниз, на его лице читалось чистое обожание.

— Ричи, я хочу… Я хочу заняться с тобой сексом… — Ричи издал сдавленный звук, но Эдди продолжил: — Но я никогда раньше не делал этого с мужчиной.

Ричи отрицательно покачал головой.

— Это не важно.

— Я не знаю, что делать, — настаивал Эдди.

— Эдс, — Ричи крепко обхватил свой член, — я обещаю, что это не будет иметь значения. Чего ты хочешь? Я сделаю всё, что ты захочешь.

— Я не… — тысяча вариантов пронеслась в голове Эдди, но он остановился на том, который заводил его сильнее всего. — Я хочу, чтобы ты лёг на меня сверху. 

Глаза Ричи потемнели, и он ещё раз погладил себя.

— Да?

— Да, — ответил Эдди. Его кожу покалывало от одной только мысли об этом. — Помнишь, я увидел тебя на кухне той ночью? — Ричи кивнул, и Эдди продолжил: — Эти огромные, сука, руки и твоя грудь, Ричи.

— Ты спросил меня, занимаюсь ли я спортом, — сказал Ричи.

— Я вернулся в комнату для гостей и довёл себя до такого оргазма, что увидел звёзды, — сказал Эдди. — Я даже не добрался до кровати, я дрочил у стены. Ричи заскулил и высунул язык, чтобы облизать губы.

— Тебе лучше прекратить говорить…

— Тогда заставь меня, — с вызовом бросил Эдди, и Ричи навалился на него и втянул в глубокий поцелуй, выставив руки над головой Эдди. Как только Ричи оказался достаточно близко, Эдди обвил ногами его талию и прижал его к себе ещё ближе. Он поместил руку между их телами и делал всё возможное, чтобы дрочить оба их члена, когда они продолжали вразнобой — и так чертовски приятно — толкаться друг в друга.

Тяжесть тела Ричи, растянувшегося на нём сверху, была совершенно правильной, даже лучше, чем он думал. Он запустил другую руку в волосы Ричи и сжал в кулак. Небрежное, скользящее трение их членов, двигающихся вместе, в любую секунду могло довести Эдди до предела.

Он оторвался от губ Ричи, чтобы сделать вдох, поэтому Ричи опустился к его шее, посасывая пульсирующую жилку, как долбаный вампир.

— Я сейчас кончу, — выдохнул Эдди. — Продолжай. О боже, продолжай в том же духе, и я кончу, Ричи.

Рот Ричи опустился ещё ниже, исследуя чувствительную внутреннюю сторону плеча Эдди и впадину между ключицами. Черту подвело неожиданное ощущение щетины Ричи, царапающей один из его сосков.

Эдди застонал и резко выгнулся, кончая на руку и живот, бёдра Ричи продолжали толкаться в него, а затем он тоже кончил, слабый вздох был единственным предупреждением для Эдди.

Когда напряжение покинуло его тело, Эдди расцепил лодыжки за спиной Ричи и опустил затёкшие ноги на постель.

Он ударил Ричи в плечо.

— Слезь с меня, ты уже тяжёлый.

Ричи перекатился на другую сторону кровати. Эдди посмотрел вниз на беспорядок на животе и груди и поморщился.

— Я отвратителен.

— Вот, — сказал Ричи и бросил ему коробку салфеток с ночного столика.

Эдди схватил пригоршню и стёр бо́льшую часть. Он швырнул использованные салфетки в сторону мусорного бака возле стола.

— Ну что, твоё мнение о моей технике поцелуев изменилось? — спросил Ричи с дерзкой усмешкой.

— Ричи, когда я увидел ту фотографию, мне захотелось разорвать этому грёбаному парню глотку. Пожалуйста, мы можем не говорить об этом прямо сейчас? — простонал Эдди.

— Но я не понимаю почему. Ты же знаешь, что он мне был безразличен, — сказал Ричи.

Эдди прикрыл глаза рукой.

— Я был на другом конце страны и по уши, блять, влюблён в тебя. Я чувствовал себя таким беспомощным и несчастным, и…

Эдди дёрнулся, почувствовав, как Ричи нежно поцеловал его руку, прикрывающую глаза. Он убрал ладонь и увидел, что Ричи улыбался ему, его глаза блестели.

— Эй, помнишь наш первый поцелуй? — спросил Ричи.

— Он был пять минут назад, — ответил Эдди.

— Да ладно тебе, он был не меньше десяти минут назад. Но нет, не тот поцелуй. Наш _первый_ поцелуй, в старших классах, — пояснил Ричи.

— О. Да. А что? — спросил Эдди.

— Я дрочил каждую ночь на этот поцелуй, пока не забыл о нём, — сказал Ричи.

Эдди поднял голову. 

— Врёшь.

— Ты хоть представляешь, сколько времени мне понадобилось, чтобы собраться с духом и поцеловать тебя? Даже в шутку? _Несколько недель_ , — сказал Ричи. — И я, наконец, набрался смелости в доме Стэна, когда там были все наши друзья. Мне пришлось лежать на животе, потому что я был твёрдым ещё где-то час.

— Помнишь гамак в нашем тайном штабе? — спросил Эдди.

Ричи рассмеялся:

— Ты имеешь в виду гамак моего сексуального пробуждения? Смутно.

Эдди покачал головой:

— Ничего себе, мы были такими тупыми.

— Если быть честным, Эдс, то мы и сейчас не лучше, — сказал Ричи.

— Верно, — согласился Эдди. — Как думаешь, остальные знают, что у нас был секс?

— Возможно, — ответил Ричи. — Это нормально?

— Я хочу, чтобы они знали. Я хочу, чтобы все знали, — сказал Эдди.

— Можно устроить, — сказал Ричи. Он встал с кровати и направился к своей разбросанной на полу одежде. Эдди восхищался длинной линией его обнажённого тела, особенно когда она находилась в движении. Он вернулся с телефоном в руке.

Устроившись так, чтобы Эдди мог видеть, что он делает, Ричи открыл групповой чат.

**Ричи:** Эдди хочет, чтобы я очень ясно дал вам понять, что мы только что трахались.

Эдди взял у него телефон и поднял камеру. Он наклонил её так, что в кадре остались только их лица и подушки позади них, но всё равно было ясно, чем они занимались. Эдди сделал фото, и Ричи положил подбородок на его плечо, наблюдая за его дальнейшими действиями.

— О, ты действительно имеешь в виду _всех_ , — сказал Ричи, когда Эдди нажал на иконку Твиттера и добавил фотографию в пост.

— Так нормально? — спросил он, прежде чем нажать кнопку «твитнуть».

— Отлично, — сказал Ричи.

**Ричи Тозиер ✓ @Балабол**

_Хорошо провели время на шоу @БеверлиМарш и ещё лучше после_


End file.
